Love Of My Life
by princessjolie
Summary: During 1 of probably the hardest time in Rose's life she only had 2 ppl she could truly count on Christian&Adrian. Now that she has freed Dmitri's soul&returns to the Academy they are still the only ppl she really trust, and 1 shes even fallen for.
1. I Coming Home

**Chapter I**

**ROSE POV**

You know I never wanted to fall in love. Well let me rephrase that, I never wanted to fall in love twice. After the first time it nearly broke me when he was taken from me. But then to be the one that actually killed him so his soul could be free, I thought it would be the end of me. But I didn't give up. I kept pressing froward why I have no clue I think I would have been better off giving up. But for me to say such things is cruel to those that actually love me. I think I was for them that I came back. But even that does not seem like enough at times.

To many love is a gift, a blessing from god. To me it is a curse, I seem to fall for the men I could never have. First it was my mentor, he was several years older than me to begin with, and did I mention that he was my mentor? But no that didn't seem to be enough to stop me from pursuing him. And when I finally thought I had him, the Strogoi took him from me. Than I had to watch the light leave his eyes after I put my stake through his heart several months later. It was when I returned home that I knew that my love life was just cursed. I fell for the most unlikely person, I never expected to give my heart to him. But for some crazy reason I did. Now I wish I would have kept the walls up, and not let the bastard in, because all it will do is hurt me in the end. But for me to say this is just plan selfish, the idiot is laying in a hospital bed fighting for his life because he tried protecting me and our unborn baby and our son Daniel. But if he comes through this I'll let him know the hell he is putting me through.

But before I take you through all of the drama of my present you need to know how it all lead up to this.

**~RH+CO~**

**Two years ago...**

If I was honest with myself I would honestly say I never wanted to return to the cold gray stone walls of the Academy, but I had no where else to go. I don't even know if I want to be a Guardian anymore. I want to live for myself, how am I to do that if I have to worry about protecting other peoples lives. But there is a problem with what I would do if decide I don't want to be a Guardian, what the hell am I suppose to do for income? But at the moment I am to tired to think on it any more I just want to rest and forget the past three months.

But even with all the shit that I have been through the last three months there was two face that I wanted to see. The first was Christian, he has been an unfailing friend to me throughout it all, even if to most it seemed like it was impossible given our previous history. And for his friendship I would be forever grateful. The second was Adrain, if it wasn't for Adrain I wouldn't even have had the money to finance my little escapades. He was also there for my sanity when Christian was not able to reach me.

For the first time since I landed in Montana I was excited at the prospects of seeing Christian and Adrain, but when I saw the gates to the Academy my excitement dimmed a little. Before this day they never seemed intimidating as they do know. And that might because they once meant that I had some place within them. Now I am not to sure, after the things I have seen and experienced during my time in Europe were things I never wanted to do again. But what choice do I have? I think that is the most intimidating thought of it all.

After my moment of hesitation I walked the rest of the way to the gate up until I reached the security booth.

"Stop right there." one of the guardians told me when I was about eight feet from the booth. For a moment I wasn't trying to deal with there bullshit, but with everything that happened the night that Dmitri was taken I can't really blame them for the extra precaution especially when you see someone walking up from a long stretch of road, when people usually come in their cars for safety reasons. Oh and it is well into the night, well morning for people of St. Vladimir. "State your name." he asked me.

"Rosemarie Hathaway," I told him as he approached me along with four other Guardians.

"What is your business here Ms. Hathaway?" Well I guess he is a new Guardian here, well all five of them look like new Guardians here. The school must have upped the security.

"To be honest with you I have know clue." I told him with a dry laugh.

"Do you have any identification on you?"

"Yeah hold on." I told him as I pulled my backpack off of me so I could find it wherever it was buried within. "Here." I told him handing him my passport which was the only identification I had on me. "Do you think I can get in to see Alberta? Or get a room in your guest housing?"

"Not with out speaking to Guardian Petrov first. But since that is who you are here to see, I guess you are in luck. Do you need help finding the Guardian building?"

"No, I know how to get there."

"Let her through." he told the other Guardians sitting in the booth.

"Thank you." I mumbled to them as I made my way to the gate. At this point there was no turning back, but it isn't like I had much to turn back to in the first place.

I should have picked my timing better when I decided to come back to the Academy. Classes must have just let out for the day because there was students everywhere going to and fro. And then the icing on the cake was that it was friday. No one was in a rush to do anything, so obviously I was now in the center of attention, at one point in my life I wouldn't have minded being the center of attention I thrived in it, but now. After all the shit that I have just been through, I would like for them all to keep there whispering and pointing to a minimum, but we can't always get what we want, can we?

"Rose!" A voice shouted from behind me. It was like music to my ears. I closed my eyes as I let it wash over me. It was this voice that kept me sane. "Rose!" he called to me again, this time I turned around to face him. When I finally saw him I smiled for the first time in weeks. How had I missed his voice, these last weeks. When Dmitri took me he also confiscated the cell phone that Christian had slipped into my bag. How Christian manage to slip me that phone I don't know did it and how he knew that I was leaving I don't know and quite frankly I don't really care. Without another thought I dropped my bag and ran to him. I would never tell him this but he will always be my saving grace.

When I finally reached him I threw my arms around him and buried my head in his neck. "Your alive! I thought I lost you when I couldn't reach you. And then Adrain said that when he tried to reach you in your dreams he couldn't get through it was like you weren't there."

"He took my phone when he caught me. But I don't know why Adrain couldn't reach me." I mumbled into his neck totally forgetting everyone else that was around, but at this moment they didn't matter. But to be honest with myself I don't think they have ever mattered.

"Is he gone Rose?"

"Y-Yes." I told him sobbing. "I k-killed him. He w-won't be coming b-back."

"I'm so sorry." He told me as he tightened his arms around me, as if he could protect me from the pain. "I am always here for " he told me as he pulled back so he could look at me. "You know that right?" He said as he placed his hands on either side of my face and looked me straight into my eyes. His were increasing filling with worry the longer he looked at me. I must have looked like shit because I sure did feel like it.

"Yeah I know Pyro." I told him as I tried to manage a small smile.

"Where are you headed?" He asked me as I released him from our embrace, I felt strangely empty after doing so.

"To see Alberta."

"What for?"

"I really don't know. I guess I just want to know what my options are."

"You still want to be Guardian?"

"Honestly no, but what other choice do I have?" I asked him. If he had an answer to my problem I would gladly take it.

"I am sure that there are other choices for you if you don't want to be a guardian. And if you need help trying to find them I'll gladly lend a hand."

"Thanks Christian"

"Any time Rose." He said with a smile that barely reached his eyes.

"Where's Lissa? You two were usually attached to the hip the last time I was around."

The smile altogether vanished from his face, something must have happened he didn't tell me about.

"Lissa and I broke up."

"What? Why?"

"Can we talk about it later, I don't wish to share this story with all these people around." well that brought me back to reality. As soon as he said that I could feel the stares prickling my skin.

"If I am still here, then I'll meet you at your old hideout later today."

"What do you mean if you are still here?" he asked flippantly.

"Just that Christian. I might have to leave, I did after all drop out."

"But if you leave this time where would you go?" he asked dejectedly after a moments pause, the way he said it made it sound almost as lost as me.

"If there is no place here for me than I have no where to go. If Alberta can't work something out for me then I'll leave and just have to figure something out."

"You just got back and you all ready to go."

"I may have no choice, but it doesn't really matter. Besides you, Adrian, Lissa, and Eddie, what do I have to keep me here. And because of everything that I have done these last few months...The odds are against me here Christian. But if I am turned away I will figure something out. I have survived worse prospects, this isn't enough to make me break." _yet_, but I wasn't going to say that part out loud know need to make him more upset than he already is. "But right now I have to go meet up with Alberta. I'll see if I can meet up with you later." I told him as I begun to walk away.

"Rose?" he called from behind me.

"Yeah?" I answered turning back around to look at him. He looked at me with intense concern but I could also see that something else was bothering him, and I don't think it had anything to do with Lissa.

"If you can't stay, can you promise me that I will hear from you when you leave. And if you ever need anything all you have to do is ask."

"Thanks Christian." I smiled a small smile than turned away from him.

When I finally got to the Guardian building I could practically hear the gossip spread through the campus. And most of it was probably about me looking like shit. I can't even even remember the last time I actually was able to do something with my hair other than pulling it into a ponytail. And these jeans are one of three pairs that I have in my pack, the shirt is one of five tee-shirts and my jacket well it looked like swiss cheese in some areas. I was at my low and the gossip mongers of this place were eating it up.

"Well, look decided to come back and grace us all with her presence." a snarky voice said from the right side of me as soon as I walked into the building.

"Well it is wonderful to see you again to Stan." I told him with a heavy dose of sarcasm. The man would forever get on my nerves me being gone for the last three months would not change that. "Can you get Alberta for me?"

"_Guardian_ Petrov is in a meeting with Headmaster Lazar, so you will have to wait for her."

"Lazar? What happened to Kirova?"

"That isn't any of your business. She hasn't been Headmistress of the school for the last two and a half months."

"Do you know how long it will take for Alberta to get here?"

"An hour maybe two. You can sit over there while you wait for her." he said pointing to the chairs in front of Alberta's office.

"Thanks." I mumbled to him as I headed towards her office to take a seat.

By the time she finally made it back I felt like my ass had permanently become part of the seat and I was bored out of my mind and extremely irritated with Stan Alto, why I was cursed with that man's presence I'll never know, all I know that God must have been extremely angry with me to make it so.

"Well I would say that I am surprised that you are here, but I'm not." Alberta said as she walked up.

"Who warned you?" I asked her as we walked into her office

"Your mother called me about two weeks ago saying that you will be returning, but I think that she would have thought it to be sooner."

"Well it probably would have been sooner, but I ditched my ride almost a week ago. I've been traveling on foot since?"

"Why?"

"I needed the time to think, and I didn't like the fact that they were making feel like a prisoner."

"You could have been hurt Rosemarie." she said as she pursed her lips.

"It wouldn't be the first time. But I made it without much of a problem." I said shrugging it off. The danger just didn't seem oppressing to me like it use to.

"Fine," she said after a minutes pause. "Are you planning on asking the Headmaster to allow you to re-enroll?"

"Didn't know that was an option, but no I am not." I told her. She looked at me a bit skeptically but I can't blame her everyone knows that it has always been my dream to become a Guardian, I was a little misguided at times but I always got put back on the right track. "While I was away, my whole perspective changed. What I did while I was in Russia, is not something I ever want to do again. After finally freeing Dmitri, I realized that I have start living for me. Being a Guardian restricts that. I have to care for a Moroi when nine times out of ten they don't give a shit about me. I know that him being my mentor and several years older than me were factors in why it was so hard for us to be together, but I also know that we had to give up our own personal happiness to make sure someone else can have it. Life is too short for that, I had one night with him and it was ripped away from me the next day. For Lissa I gave up my happiness, because she will always come first. But I am no fool to believe that I still have a chance to become her Guardian. In the eyes of everyone else I screwed up big time on two accounts. Me having a bond with her isn't enough to guarantee me being her Guardian. And if I was honest with myself I wouldn't want to be her Guardian anymore. Not because I don't care for anymore because she will always be my best friend. But she deserve a Guardian that she can count to protect her first and foremost. I cannot do that for her anymore."

"Then why come here than Rose? There isn't much that I can do for you if you don't plan on being a Guardian."

"I wanted to know if I can stay in Guest housing for about a two and a half months till I figure out what I am doing."

"Under normal circumstances I would tell you that it wasn't possible, but you have some friends in high places Rose. Give me a minute and I'll have everything set up for you."

"Thank you."

"Your very welcome Rose."

Half an hour later I was leaving and heading up to the church to find Christian. But before I could step out of Alberta's office I was nearly tackled to the ground by Lissa.

"It's true! Your back! I have been so worried about you! Christian and Adrian kept telling me you were fine but that didn't help me any." for a Moroi her grip was tight it felt like she was trying to strangle me.

"Lissa can you loosing up a bit I think you are cutting off her air flow." Adrian said from behind her.

She practically jumped off of me when he said that, like a worried mother she looked me over to make sure didn't injure me. It was almost hilarious.

"I'm fine Lissa. Little banged up but I am good."

"You don't have to leave again do you? It's done right?" she asked me I didn't have the heart to tell her that I was only staying for another two and a half months but I could tell her that my mission was complete.

"It's done Lissa," I told her. I could practically see some weight lift off her shoulders. I don't think we have ever been apart for so long in our lives, when I first left Lissa here it was like I was leaving my other half behind seeing her now I realize I was probably correct about that.

"I'm so sorry you had to do that but now you both can be at peace." she told me as she drew me in for another hug. I never thought that freeing Dmitri would make me feel at peace but she was right some part of me did finally feel free and at peace. I kept my promise to him to free his soul should he ever be taken by the Strogoi.

"So where are you headed now?" she asked me as she released me from the hug.

"I was going to go to my new rooms to clean up a bit than I was going to meet up with I promised Christian that I would meet him at the church, if I was allowed to stay." I told them as we begun to leave the building.

"Oh." she said a bit put out, "Can I see you tomorrow?" she asked with her voice filled with hope.

"As long as you don't mind going to the mall with me. Alberta is letting me take one of the cars there."

"I don't mind. Give us some time to bond." She told with a smile that I returned than looked up at Adrian.

"You don't mind me using the cards again do you? I'll pay you back after I figure out what I am going to do."

"Get what ever you need Rose. And don't worry about paying me back for any of it." for some reason I felt like that had a double meaning. Some time this weekend me and Adrian will have to talk.

"What did you mean figuring out what you are going to do? You don't plan on being a Guardian anymore?"

"No I don't, I'm sorry Lissa, but I don't think I do that anymore."

"I am actually relieved that you don't want to anymore. I don't want you risking your life anymore Rose, especially for me. You are my best friend, my sister not my keeper."

"Thanks Lissa."

"You deserve a life Rose there's no reason to thank me for understanding that."

"Well I gotta run guys, but I'll see you tomorrow Lissa around nine in the morning."

"What ever time you get back from the mall come see me Rose. I have to talk to you." Adrian told me.

"Alright Adrian, I'll come by." I gave them one last hug than I begun making my way to see Christian. We had some things to discuss, mainly why he and Lissa broke up.

I took a quick shower making sure I washed the grim from every inch of my body and hair. I didn't have much choice of clothing so I chose my cleanest pair of pants and tank top the undergarments they would have to wait till I had a chance to wash them. After I braided my hair and grabbed my tattered jacket I left to go meat Christian at the church.

When I reached the church it appeared to be empty I couldn't even see the priest was here. For a moment I paused and looked at the pew that Dmitri always sat at. For a moment I could almost see him sitting there and thinking. The memory brought up a dull ache in my chest knowing he would never be sitting there thinking again. But I knew I could move on from it all, Dmitri wasn't my forever. At a point in my life I thought he was but if he was my forever we would be together now. I had to hold on to the belief that there was someone else out there that could love me despite all my scars and the fact that I am somewhat broken. If I can't hold on to such beliefs than I fear it will truly be the end of me.

Shaking away those thought I begun to make my way up to the churches attic where I was suppose to be meeting Christian. If we were going to be meeting up again in the future we will have to do it in my rooms. This place was entirely to messy. I don't see how he and Lissa were able to see this place as romantic me I couldn't get past all the cob webs, boxes, discarded papers and dust. Just thinking about all of it creeped me out. I may not have had the most accommodating living for the past three months but that didn't mean that I was anyway use to this filth and it also didn't mean that I was ready to return to it either.

When I reached the last step I could see him sitting under the window. With the way the moonlight was hitting him he seemed almost unreal. I never paid much attention before but he was beautiful not that I would ever be admitting that to him in the first place.

"You know if you are just going to be staring Hathaway I could give you a good show of what is under my shirt." he told me with a cocky smirk, it did nothing but make him even sexier and to my horror I actually blushed.

"No thanks fire boy, I don't think a bird chest will be entertaining." I told him trying to save myself from embarrassment

"I guarantee you Hathaway there is nothing flat about my chest. But it is your lost really, I would have put on such a good show."

"I think I'll be just fine." I told him as I set on the bed that was in the attic. Which probably wasn't a good idea considering the activities he and Lissa you us to participate on this bed. I really hoped they washed those sheets.

"Don worry they are clean and new. I couldn't really have the old things in here after...everything." he said almost as though he was reading my mind. And the plus side he already opened the doorway to the conversation I planned on having with him.

"What happened between you two?"

"Avery Lazar happened." He told me as he set down next to me.

"The headmaster?" I asked confused

"No his daughter. She was a spirit user like Lissa and Adrian. She was manipulating them. She made it so that Lissa and I fought and drifted apart, she almost made Adrian totally crazed. After a while Lissa started dating her ex-boyfriend again. She is still dating him and from what I hear and see they are going somewhat strong. I don't know exactly how her and Adrian broke from her control but when they did it resulted in Avery's brother and Guardian being killed in the process which resulted in her going catatonic because she made both of them Shadow Kissed. All this happened about two weeks ago."

"Have you two talked at all?"

"I have tried to talk with her, she does not wish to. She says that she is happy with Aaron. I haven't tried to talk to her since, and to be honest with you I don't think I want to. Avery may have been a spirit user with very powerful compulsion, but I have seen Lissa resisted her in some of things that she didn't want to do. She didn't do that with us, to her I wasn't worth fighting for. And the crowd she hangs out with these days, she barely gives me a second glance. Something isn't the same about her anymore Rose and I think of all the things that has happened since you have left, seeing her with Aaron and parading around with a crowd of a bunch of fake people is probably what hurts the most. I think sometimes it gets so bad that Adrian can't even stand to be around her and these are the people the type of people he grew up around."

"Do you think that she is behaving like this because I left?"

"Whether you left or stayed Rose I don't think I would have made a difference. And I think I was best that you did leave there is no telling what Avery would have done to you while you were here. You would have kept her away from Lissa and Adrian she would have done something to remove you from the equation and I don't want to think of the things that she could have done."

"Maybe she'll come around after I talk to her."

"Don bother Rose. I don't think that me and Lissa was meant to be. Besides I have my eyes set on someone else." he said giving me another one of his trademark smiles.

"Who is she? Do I know her?" I asked excitedly. Christian had become one of my best friends to hear that he was moving on made me happy.

"She's a dhampir. And as for answering the other question, that one would have to hold off I don't want you guessing. She doesn't know that I like her yet and I don't think she is ready to know." he said looking at me in intently the emotions in his baby blue eyes were hard to decipher.

"Well I never knew you had a thing for dhampirs. I thought you went for the Moroi woman. And you never know she might be. You might just have to talk to her, you know, let her know that you exist."

"She knows that I exist, and I talk to her very often. I just don't think she is looking for a boyfriend right now, she just ended a stressful relationship. She needs time to heal from it."

"Well don't wait to long, she might get snatched up by someone else. Some girls don't need a long time to move on."

"What about you? Are do you need a long time to move on?" he asked trying and successfully taking the conversation away from his love life.

"I will always love Dmitri and part of me will always cry over what could have been with us. But I know that he would want me to love again. And I personally don't want to put my life on hold for some one that is never coming back to me. Do I still hurt from the fact that he is dead? Yes. Do I regret the fact that I am the one that had to free him? No. Am I ready to move on from it all? Yes I am. I had almost four months to come to conclusion that me and Dmitri would never be. Even when he held me captive for almost three weeks making me his blood whore and I was leaving in a fantasy world thinking that I had my Dmitri back I knew that I didn't and never would. My Dmitri died the night he was changed into a Strogoi. Now that he is free from being a Strogoi, I can finally be free to move on, and have a life that is my own." I told him.

"You deserve a life of your own." He told me as he wiped the tears from my face that I didn't even know that fell. "Everything is going to be alright Rosemarie." Usually my temper flares when people call me Rosemarie but hearing Christian say it didn't really bother me. When I looked up into his eyes those undecipherable emotions were back and almost seemed intense. I don't know why but something was telling me I should know what his eyes were trying to tell me, but I could figure it out.

"I know it will. Thanks for being here for me Pyro." I told him as I threw my arms around him and hugged him.

"Always." He told me as he hugged me back than kissed me on the top of my head. Then pulled back so he could look at me. "You can always count on me Rose."

My breath caught when I realized how close his lips were to mine. I would be lying to myself if I said I haven't imagined Christian kissing me these last few months. As wrong as it was being that I thought he was still with Lissa at the time. But that just wasn't enough to stop me from thinking about it. During the time I was away Christian and I would talk about anything that was on either of our minds I would tell him more than I would tell Adrian. And in most ways I am closer to him than I am to Adrian. If I was honest to myself I still have my sanity because of Christian. He gave me hope when I was feeling at my low. And for some odd reason when I thought that Dmitri was finally going to do me in and kill me it was Christian that passed through my head.

"Can I kiss you Rose?" he asked as his lips were barely inch from mine.

Some part of me was screaming no, because this is Lissa's ex-boyfriend but another part of me the stronger part was screaming hell yes! Not trusting my voice I just nodded, he gave me a sexy smirk. When his lips touched mine it was earth shattering, almost like when Dmitri kissed me but so much more. I felt my eyes shutter close as his tongue swiped against my bottom lip asking for entrance, I didn't think twice before letting him in. I heard myself moan as his tongue caressed mine. My hands seemed to be moving on their own accord when they reached into his hair and pulled his hair almost as though I was trying to get him closer to me, because lets be honest, I really truly wanted him to be closer to me.

After a while I need to come up for air but Christian's lips never left my skin as he started to kiss down my jaw, neck and collarbone than back up my neck. While his lips were busy his hands were definitely not idol. I didn't even know when he slipped my jacket off, but I was definitely aware of his hands under my tank top squeezing my breast. This boy hands will be the death of me they were like magic. I knew from him manipulations that I was losing all coherent thoughts, and in doing so we both would soon be naked and connected. But I didn't want it to happen here, not in the same place he an Lissa first had sex. So very reluctantly I pulled away from him, but I didn't pull myself all the way from him I still wanted him close.

"Not here, Christian and not yet." I told him after I caught my breath and my mind was less muddled.

"Whenever you are ready Rose." he told me as he kissed my gently on my swollen lips then pulled away. "Let me walk you back to your rooms."

"Thanks Christian."

"You don't have to thank me for anything Rose." He said as he took my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze then brought it to his lips to kiss it.

"Christian?" I asked him as we made our way down the steps.

"Yeah?"

"Before this goes any further can I ask you something?"

"Anything you want."

"When did you start having feelings for me?"

"Around the time you left. At the time I was with Lissa so I didn't see it to clearly or even pay attention to it." he said as he stopped us in front of the door. "I knew you were going to leave to after Dmitri I don't know how I knew but I did. When I first snuck that phone in your bag it was to make sure that when Lissa got worried about you and I told her that you were fine I could actually mean it because I was able to communicate with you. After a while that became less of the reason and I begun to call you so for my own sake I could know you were okay. But to be honest with you after a while those calls weren't enough anymore. I needed you to come back so I could see you, touch you" he said as he caressed my cheek. "At this point I knew I was screwed and this was also around the time you went missing. I was going out of my head with worry not knowing if you were alive and safe or dead. Every chance I got I was haggling Adrian to get in touch with you, but he couldn't reach you. When he told me that my panic was full blown. Than when I saw you today it really hit me that I was falling for you. I may not have hit the bottom just yet, but I am pretty close. I know after everything you have gone through you still need some time before we can have a real relationship. I can be a patient man for you Rosemarie Hathaway, so I'll wait till you are ready."

"You don't have to wait Christian, I just don't know how to tell Lissa or Adrian."

"Adrian knows how I feel about you."

"How?" I asked surprised.

"While you were away, we kind of mended our differences. Well it was mainly me coming to realize he wasn't going to try and take Lissa away from me. And I don't have very many friends to begin with, why turn away those who could possible make good friends. And with the added fact that he can read my aura which he did today when he came to tell me that you were back, but I had already known he read me like an open book."

I chuckled at that. For someone that usually kept his feelings locked up I know that the fact he was read so easily annoyed him greatly.

"I wonder if that is what he wants to talk to me about tomorrow."

"Among other things it probably is on the agenda." he said as he opened the door for me.

"Thanks," I mumbled to him as I walk through the opened door. When I looked up at the sky I could see that the sun was about to rise. Not good for Christian, for a guy that was already tired considering how late it was being caught in the sun would not be a good idea, this is after all a vampires night.

"Looks like you need to crash on my couch." I told him as he took my hand and started to lead me to the guest quarters.

"Why?"

"The sun is about to rise silly. It may not kill you but it will make you extremely weak."

"I think I can make it back to my room before it rises."

"If you say so." I told him I was going to let it drop because in the end I would be right. There was no way he was going to make back to his room before it rose. We were barely going to make to mine before it did.

"What are you doing later on today?"

"Going to the mall with Lissa. Adrian is letting me use his cards to get what I need. This will probably be the last time I use them. I already owe him enough if I charge anymore to those cards i'll be in debt for life."

"Adrian will never take any of the money back, no matter how hard you try to give it to him. And I doubt you can ever spend so much on his card that you would even put a dent in his funds. Like many of the royals the Ivashkov's are extremely wealthy."

"But that doesn't mean I shouldn't pay him back. He didn't have to finance my little adventures."

"You are his friend Rose, and you were in need of that money he did it because he wanted to not because he was obligated to do so."

"Well I have to do something to let him know that I am thankful for him helping me." I told him.

After that we were silent for the rest of the walk, and like I predicted the sun was out and shinning. Well I guess it was time for him to get acquainted with my couch.

"Well it looked like I was right. You are going to have sleep on my couch." I said as I looked towards the sun rising above the trees.

"You take great pleasure in the fact that you were right don't you?"

"Something like that." I told him with a smile than headed into the building. My room was actually across the halls from Adrian so it didn't take us long to find it. The set up of the room was similar to Adrian's and almost as big, but that didn't bother me. I was just happy to have a bed to sleep in tonight. The last week I have barely had any sleep, since most of the time I spent trying to get back here.

"Not bad, definitely better than those crap dhampir dorms they put you guys in. Which if you think about is really lousy considering that for most of your lives you give up everything for us, why do you have to give up the little comforts in life to?"

"Because to most Moroi we dhampirs are nothing, just someone they want to throw in front of Strogoi so they can survive. But that is the way of the game, you get use to it after a while."

"Well you shouldn't have to get use to it" he said wrapping his arms around me from behind so his chest was against my back. "And if I have my way you will never have to do so again." I shivered as his breath graved my ear. "You have an early day tomorrow, so you should go get some sleep." he told me as he placed a kiss on the side of my head than stepped away from me.

"Is the couch going to be alright?"

"Yeah it will be just fine." he gave me one last kiss on the lips before he gently pushed me towards my room.

I was to tired to really pay attention to what my room looked like as I headed to the bed I just barely had time to set the alarm before sleep claimed me.


	2. II Lissa's Big Reveal

**Hello readers! Well I hope you all are enjoying the story so far and to those of you that have reviewed thank you so very much and please continue your reviews. Well this chapter is not as lengthy as the other one so don't be to upset, the reason that was so long was to give you a feel of the stories direction. But enough of my rambling enjoy and as always please review!**

Chapter II

When I woke up to my alarm I felt as though I had just laid my head down on my pillow. With great annoyance at myself for not giving myself a days rest before I had this brilliant idea to get some clothes from a mall, that I know Lissa will want to walk around for hours on end. Well no matter I lifted myself from my bed and headed for the bathroom to freshen up. After freshening up a bit I put on the same clothes I had on when I went to go meet Christian, so maybe this shopping trip idea wasn't so bad I was in desperate need of a new wardrobe. When I walked into my sitting room Christian was sprawled out on my couch were he would most likely stay till the sun went down. I really hoped Lissa wore something to cover up her skin so she won't be to effected by the sun till we go to the mall.

"Christian," I whispered as I gently shook him awake. After a few tries one of his baby blues finally opened but took it a moment to finally focus

"Yeah?" he asked groggily

"I am about to head out to meet with Lissa and go to the Mall, you can stay here as long as you want, I just wanted to let you know I am about to head out."

"Be safe Rose." He said to me as he stood from the couch and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I would hate to lose you when I just got you."

"Who said you had me Ozera?"

"You did." he said as he kissed me gently on the lips. "Let me know when you get back so I won't have to worry."

"I am meeting up with Adrian after I come back from the mall, but I can call you I guess I plan on getting a new phone while I am there at the mall."

"Do you remember my number?"

"Yeah I remember." I kissed him gently on the lips than pulled away from him "I'll call you later. Get some rest, you can use the bed now if you wish." I told him as I grabbed my keys and wallet from the table that set near the door. I quickly kissed him again then left and started to make my way to the gate where the cars will be waiting for me and Lissa.

When I got there Lissa was already seated in the black Yukon and the three Guardians were standing there waiting for me. I didn't recognized any of them, I was beginning to wonder where all the old Guardians have gone, but as long as they were good at there jobs and protected Lissa I really didn't care.

"Miss Hathaway?" one of them asked me when I approached. He was about 6'3 and built like a body builder, his hair was a cut short almost like a military issue style. He was handsome in the face he would totally be someone I would go for, but he was just a bit to bulky and I had a fire wielding Moroi resting back in my room, I would hate for the man to become a bit scorched.

"Yeah."

"I am Andrew Black, this is Guardian Melissa Hewitt," he said pointing to a short dhampir with her hair cut just above her ears. She looked completely stoic and emotionless, she seemed to be all about her job no bullshit kind of person, but just a bit to cold. But hey if she did her job well who was I to care? "And this is Guardian Malcolm Whistling." he said pointing to a man that was about as tall as he was but of leaner build, he looked to be just as stoic as the woman. But as I said before, they could be as indifferent as they wanted as long as they protect Lissa. "We will be escorting you and Lady Dragomir to the mall"

"Great, but I only ask that all remain close to Lissa, and I swear if anything happens to her, I'll have your asses." I told them as I walked pass them to the Yukon to take my seat next to Lissa. "Other than that, thanks for taking the time to take us." after that I turned my attention to my best friend.

"Well way to be nice to the Guardians Rose." Lissa said to me as one of them closed the door behind me.

"I wasn't trying to be rude to them. I just want them to know the consequences if they are incompetent in their jobs, which I doubt, but it can't hurt to remind them."

"I guess it couldn't So you came with no Stake?"

"No I don't have a stake but that doesn't mean that I am unarmed. I just brought a weapon that is more easily concealed than the bulky stake and just as effective. Although I would rather not have to use it at all. I don't plan on going Guardian mode at all today, but if Strogoi do come I am letting them handle it because that is their job, but if one comes a bit to close for my comfort than it will be dealt with, that is the only purpose of my daggers forevermore."

"Good, because I really don't like the idea of you being a Guardian." Lissa said to me as she took my hand and squeezed it. "You are my best friend Rose, and you have been through to much as it is. It is time for you to have a life of your own."

"Well I plan on having it. I just have to figure out what I want to do considering I am a high school drop out with no real skill except self-defense and combat training. Most woman in my position become blood whores, which is not something I am really looking forward to doing." I said shuddering at the thought.

"No way in hell would I let that happen to you. If I have to take care of you financially for the rest of your life than mote it be, but I would not let that happen to you." Lissa said fiercely.

"I know you wouldn't Lissa, and trust me it isn't a road I plan on taking. I will keep looking for something to do."

"We will find you something Rose, don't you worry about it."

The rest of the ride we spent updating each other on how the last three months were spent while we were separated Lissa told me of all the things Avery did to her and Adrian, and about her break up with Christian. Who she claims to still love dearly and always would, but for her politically it was better if she did not go back to being with him. She had goals to accomplish for the good of Moroi and dhampirs being with Christian her words would not be heard. But there also sounded like something else she was hiding from me, I could feel it through the bond, but she was taking extra care not to tell what it was. Something told me that it had to deal with Christian, and that part left me on edge, but I was not going to force her to tell me. I was still somewhat boggled about hearing she still had feelings for Christian. Now I had no idea how to approach the subject that I was in love with her ex-boyfriend that she still abhor deep feelings for. Well for now I would have to remain silent till I could figure out the best way to tell her.

After she told me everything about her and Adrian's time with Avery and her feelings for Christian I begun to tell her about my adventures in Russia. I left some of the more unpleasant things out, but I told her about meeting Sydney, meeting Dmitri's family, killing nameless, faceless, and countless Strogoi so that I could reach Dmitri, then I told her about Dmitri capturing me how he made me no more than his blood whore that left dazed most of the time, and how I finally escaped after the fog disappeared long enough for me to formulate a plan and execute, I also told her how I met my father, Abe Mazur.

"Wait, your father is the Ibrahim Mazur? The Turkish badass Mobster?" she asked me astonished

"Well that is what he told me. He saw the necklace my mom gave me and told me that he had given it to her not long before I was conceived But how he found me I don't know."

"Maybe your mom sent him." she answered thoughtfully.

"You are probably right. I was on a path to my ultimate demise, no matter how much tension is between me and my mother I don't think she really wants me dead."

"She may not know how to show it most of the time rose but she loves you."

"Yeah well, I just wish she would drop her mask of indifference once in a while and actually do show it. Or stop treating me like a child."

"Give her some time, she'll come around you'll see."

When we reached the mall the Guardians placed Guardian Hewitt as the close guard who would remain at Lissa's side at all times and the boys got far guards. Once that was was decided we all entered the mall, where for the next four hours I was dragged from store to store by Lissa. I thought she was going to have me burn a hole in Adrian's card I didn't know when the end was going to come. A couple of times we had to make trips back to the Yukon because of all the bags even then we had to have the assistance of several of the clerks in the store, and I knew that was only happening because of the sizable amount we spent and the fact that this was a very uppity place.

When we finally brought the last of my things Lissa decided it was her turn to go shopping, so she drug us all to Macy's. At first I was confused to where she was taking me because juniors was on the first floor she took me to the second. But my confusion escalated when I saw her bring me to the baby maternity section of the store.

"Lissa?" I asked her as I pulled my hand from hers and looked around confused. "Am I missing something here?"

"Well I didn't really know how else to approach the subject." Lissa said nervously as she twiddled her thumbs and bit her lips.

"Aaron knocked you up?"

"I have yet to have sex with Aaron, and there is only one other person I have been with."

I though the air had been knocked out of me at her admission. Christian knocked her up! I didn't know what this would mean for our relationship, but I did know that if he knew about this and didn't tell me there would be hell to pay.

"Have you told Christian, because he didn't mention this last night when we talked?"

"He doesn't know. I was planning on telling him tonight, I was hoping that you could be there with me."

"How far along are you Lissa?" I said as I looked her over, I couldn't notice any change to her abdomen but than again her clothes were a bit loose around her stomach.

"Four almost five months."

"How long have you known?"

"I found out the night of the attack at the Academy."

"And you didn't say anything?"

"With everything that was going on I didn't think it was a good idea, than when Avery came, my judgement was screwed and after a while I forgot, the fog didn't really clear till she went catatonic. With all the shit she put me threw I was sure that I had killed it, but when I went to the infirmary at the school the doctor told me that I was still pregnant. She also told me that with all my carelessness I had put some extra strain on the baby, but if I took these next few month easily with some rest and low stress that he will be just fine."

"Have you told anyone else? Adrian? Aaron?"

"They know. Adrian read it from my aura after the fog cleared his head as well. And well I couldn't really keep it from Aaron he is my fiance."

"So Christian and I are the last to find out?"

"Pretty much, this is what I wanted to talk about last night but you had already made plans with Christian."

"And what does this mean for Christian? Will he get to see his son or are you and Aaron going to keep him from him?"

"Actually I was hoping that Christian takes him once he is born."

"So you are going to just dump him on his father?" I asked her shocked, this was a side of Lissa I had never seen before. And I was pretty sure I didn't like it. I would have thought she would want to keep her kid, since he will be one of few family members she has left.

"I am not ready to be a mother Rose. And don't get me wrong I know Christian may not yet be ready to be a father, but if he does not wish to take the baby than I will have to terminate."

"Even if he doesn't want it, which I doubt, please do not terminate him."

"What other choice would I have?"

"Let someone else raise him. I sure one the royal families wouldn't mind raising him, I mean after all he is a Dragomir."

"I don't want everyone to know Rose. He is to be an Ozera or he is to be terminated."

"You don't want to give him your name?" It finally clicked. Her political career was the reason she gave up Christian, if she was to have his child the same rules apply, no one would look at her twice. What more would she give up just to reach her own personal goals? Did her own child mean so little to her?

"And if Christian was to take the baby in, would he even know you?"

"I won't completely leave him Rose. I'll always be his mother, I just think he would be safer and better off with his father."

"Safer, how? He would be a Dragomir they would protect him fiercely." I said as I gestured towards the Guardians that weren't to far away from us but far away enough to give us some type of privacy.

"Think about it Rose, when you went to Spokane with Christian to get Eddie, Mason and Mia, did you really think that those Strogoi were the only ones that wanted to see the end of the last Dragomir. Broadcast that I am pregnant with a male Dragomir, they would be after me fiercely and when he is born he wouldn't be able to leave the house."

What she said actually made since. It dawned on me that this was for her sons best interest and not her own selfish gain. I could respect her wishes, but I would rather he be raised by someone, anyone instead of terminated.

"I understand, Lissa. And when you are ready to tell Christian tonight I'll be there for you." I told her as I pulled her into a hug, a gentle one so I wouldn't hurt the bun in the oven.

The rest of the shopping trip went smoothly, most of the time I was contemplating that my significant other, for the lack of a better term to call Christian since I didn't know exactly what we were, was going to be a father. I didn't know how he would take the news of Lissa's pregnancy but I hoped he did the right thing because I don't think I could look at him the same if he didn't In fact I knew that wouldn't be able to look at him the same if he didn't Hell I couldn't even look at Lissa the same since she even considered abortion an option. I understand where she is coming from with the safety of herself and the baby, but there are always more options. If it came down to it, I would take him, and raise him as my own. No reason the kid should be blamed for his parents protection breaking. They laid down and made him, they should stand up and take care of him. But no matter the decisions of the other parties that kid was going to have a life one way or another even if I had to give it to him.


	3. III Telling Christian

**Chapter III**

**Christian's POV**

When I could finally pull myself out of Rose's bed I headed back to my dorm to change clothes so I could head to the gym to get in my daily workout. Which consisted of weight training and defense training provided by one of the Guardian's my aunt had convinced to teach me. Took a lot of persuasion, but there was hardly an argument Tasha never won. After about three hours of weight training, running and parring with Guardian Gregory, I headed back to my dorm to clean up and go hang out with Adrian for a bit. Just as I reached my dorm I got a call from Rose.

"Hello Beautiful." I said smiling as I kicked off my shoes by the door.

"Hey Pyro." something was up, her voice sounded strain, and less than cheerful than it did when she left this morning.

"What's the matter Rose?"

"Is it okay if everyone meets up at your dorm this evening?"

"Everyone as in who?" I asked alert. There was one person that I knew she was going to mention coming by and I had no desire to be in the same room with her.

"Myself, Adrian, and Lissa. Before you say no it's important that we talk to you." she told me with a hint of desperation in her voice.

"As long as she makes it quick Rose, I really have no desire to be in the same room with her at the moment."

"I understand Christian, and I promise it won't take her long. Just hear her out, that's all we are asking."

"Hear her out about what?" I asked cautiously.

"It's not for me to tell."

"She'll have fifteen minutes."

"That is more than enough."

"I'll see you later Rose."

"Alright Christian, we'll be there in about two hours, Lissa and I are still on the way from the Mall."

"I'll be waiting."

"Bye Pyro." she told me before the line went dead.

I already knew that what ever it was I was about to hear from Lissa I wasn't going to like it. And from the strain in Rose's voice it was as though she was distancing herself from me. Whatever Lissa had to say to me Rose was probably thinking it was going to change the relationship between us. There was no way in hell that was going to happen, no matter what I learned today.

After these thoughts I went to clean myself up. Forty-five minutes I was out of the shower and getting dressed and a pair of loose fitting jeans and a _Theory of a Deadman_ tee-shirt and since I didn't plan on going anywhere I didn't put on any sneakers. The rest of the time I spent waiting for them I practiced with my fire abilities. My aunt Tasha had given me some exercises to go over just to keep me on my toes and they wouldn't burn my dorm down. I didn't think that the other students and the Headmaster would appreciate that to much. While I practice I hardly notice the time go by before there was a knock on my door. Whatever good cheer practicing with my element had on me disappeared as soon as the knock came. The only upside I could see to this whole thing was that I was going to see Rose.

When I opened the door they all stood there Rose and Adrian on either side of Lissa who took a quick glance on me than returned her watery eyes to the floor. What ever she was about to tell me had her nervous and upset. When I turned my attention to Rose she was looking at the spot to the left of my head trying to avoid eye contact with me. That made me raise an eyebrow. Adrian...well Adrian looked his usual self glassy eyed and completely unaffected by everything around him.

"Well Ozera are you going to invite us in or stare at us all day?" Adrian said being the first to break the ice.

"Her fifteen minutes start now." I said as I moved aside to let them in.

"Do you have to be like that?" Lissa asked me as they moved into the dorm. There wasn't much of a sitting area so I took the bed while Lissa and Rose took the chair and Adrian just leaned against the wall.

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about Princess?" I asked her ignoring her question and watching as she played with the hem of her shirt and nervously bit on her lip. She opened her mouth many times to say something but nothing never came out, she looked like a fish that was fighting to breath. "Would you just say it already?"

"She's pregnant Christian." Rose told me as she looked up towards me again not really looking me in the eyes, "That is what she is trying to tell you."

"Shouldn't you be telling your boyfriend this?" I asked switching my attention to Lissa who was looking down at her hands.

"The baby is not his," She told me her voice barely above a whisper. "Aaron and I have not had sex."

"We haven't been together for almost two months now Vasilisa and with in those two months we were never together. And even before that it was weeks since we last did anything and it was always with a condom."

"I am four months pregnant, I'll be five months in another week."

That knock the air out of me. We were going at it like rabbits at that time, so that made this a definite possibility the baby was mine. "How long have you known?"

"Since the attack on the school."

"You have known for almost four months and you never said anything to me?"

"After everything that I had happened I didn't think it was a right time to tell you then with everything with Avery I forgot."

"You forgot? How the hell do you forget you are pregnant?"

"She clouded my mine up Christian. There was a lot of things that went haywire during the time she was here. But that isn't what is important. I need to know if you will take him."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't keep him. There are only two options that I see, the first one is that you take him and raise him or I have to terminate him."

"You will kill our son?" again I had the wind knock out of me.

"I am not ready to be a mother. There is no other choice. Those are the options he either lives with you or not at all." I saw Rose flinch at that statement, I could see that she didn't like that last option one bit.

"I don't have much of a choice do I?" I said mostly whispered to myself. My kids life was in my own hands. I knew that what ever choice I made would effect my relationship with Rose. If I chose to keep my son I would be putting a strain on our new relationship that was still very much in it developmental stages. And if I didn't chose him I wouldn't be able to live with myself and I would most definitely lose Rose since it was apparent that she did not like the option of terminating the pregnancy.

"I am sorry that this has all been unloaded on you tonight Christian, but I am going to need an answer tonight so I can know whether or not to have things set up at the clinic."

"If I am to take him in, what will he know of his mother?"

"Very little, he will see me on occasions most of the time would be when he is at Court with you or while at your home when I come to visit. I would like for him to know that I am his mother, and that I do love him."

"And if I agree to these terms do you swear you won't change your mind and suddenly disrupt our lives?"

"I swear it. He is your son and will be your responsibility, I will have no say in how you chose to raise him."

"And when I marry" I said as my eyes flashed to Rose who was no looking at her hand which laid in her lap. "He would most likely be very close to this woman and refer to he as Mommy, what then should he call you."

"If he recognizes someone else as his mother than I would be Aunt Lissa. If you wish for him to know her as his mother then I have no say in the matter all my legal rights will be gone..

"I'll take my son. But I promise you Lissa, if you try to interfere with our lives and the choices that I make for him and with him, than there would be hell to pay."

"I understand that Christian."

"Your fifteen minutes are up," I said as I stood from the bed and headed towards the door. "I would like to know the next doctor's appointment so when you find out call me, and I will get in touch with my families lawyers to draw the paper work up for you to sign. I am sure Adrian wouldn't mind walking you back to your dorm while I talk to Rose."

"No problem. Rose and I have already discussed everything we needed to earlier." Adrian said as he took Lissa by the arm gently to lead her to the door. "I will see you both tomorrow." than with that he and Lissa was gone.

"That was very noble of you." Rose told me when I turned around to look at her, she still kept her eyes off of me, looking to the space beside my head.

"Will you look at me Rose?" I asked her as I walked up to where she stood beside the window when she got off the couch. Her eyes flashed briefly up at me than she looked back down at her hands.

"I was worried that you wouldn't chose your son and change everything that I thought about you. I wouldn't have been able to look at you the same, I can barely look at Lissa the same." she said as she still kept her eyes from mine.

"Look at me Rose." I said placing my hands on the walls on either side of her face.

"Do you know I watched Stogoi kill a pregnant woman while I was in Russia. I could barely get to her before they crushed her stomach. When I finally fought the last of them off to save her it was to late for her. I had to cut the child from her stomach, it was a little boy. He was the most adorable thing I had ever seen. He had eyes the color of honey and hair as black as the night. When I called the Alchemist they told me that they would find him a good home. I hoped that they did he had already lost his parents, his father who tried to fight off the Strogoi to protect his mother, but he was a human there was nothing he could have done." She told me as she wiped away the tears that had escaped her eyes, and she had yet to look up at me.

"When Lissa told me that termination was an option for her, that memory came to my mind. Here it was the parents fought to the death for their baby to live, but she was going to end his because she wasn't ready to take care of him or because of the threat of Strogoi. I understand what she was trying to say I truly do and I would have stood by her when she made her decision, but she wouldn't be the Lissa I knew anymore because she so easily gave up a life that people would die and kill for. And if you would have just let hr go through with that option without barely a thought I would have thought the same about you. I think that would have crushed me more than either of us could ever know. The way I look at you is on a whole different level than anyone else Christian. And now seeing you step up to your responsibilities I have a whole different view of you." She said finally looking up at em with tear filled eyes. "I am proud of you for doing what you did to day. But I am also a little bit scared as well. I fear for what our relationship would become once he is here. We haven't even established real boundaries to our relationship and now, you are going to have a son, with my best friend. One that I can't even tell that I love you because she herself is still very much in love with you. And it is that reason she even thought of keeping the baby alive because he is yours."

"You do not wish to tell her?"

"No I don't I don't want her to know until you have your son in your arms and you have those papers signed, so for what ever she feels about the fact that I am dating you won't hurt you and your son."

"And after that would you then tell her about us?" I said as I pressed my body against hers and let one of my hand drop from the wall so I could run it along the side of her body before I placed it on her hip.

"And then I would tell her about us." She told me just before my lips descended upon hers kissing her deeply and passionately.

She moaned into my mouth as I explored hers with my tongue, it was one of the most sexiest sounds I had ever heard and it traveled straight to my nether regions. Before we took a step that neither of us was ready for, and probably wouldn't be ready for, for another couple of weeks in light of recent developments I pulled back from the kiss then kissed her gently on her cheek before I backed away from her.

"I'll walk you back to your room." I told her after we both had a chance to catch our breath.

"Thanks."


	4. IV Declarations

**HEY! Thanks again to those of you that have reviewed and to those of you that read the story so far I hoped you have enjoyed! This next chapter will be in Third Person so I hope that doesn't bother any of you with all the shifting POVs I just think they fit the story at the moment. And I just wanted you all to know that this story will also be on my YahooGroup so when there are lemon scenes they would not be posted on but on Yahoo, just so you will know as a future reference. Well enough of my rambling, enjoy the chapter and please review!**

**Chapter IV**

After Christian dropped Rose off at her rooms she got herself ready for the night but still wasn't to tired after all the things she had heard to day. As she had told Christian she was very proud of him for choosing the responsible choice of keeping and raising his son. And Lissa's decision will always be a shocking one to her, but at least the kid will live. But it was her conversation with Adrian from earlier that was playing across her mind. During the conversations she learned why he wasn't to made that she was involved with Christian, he was actually happy about it and was going to support them through the whole thing.

**Flashback**

"Lissa could you give me and Rose a moment to talk?" Adrian had asked her after all the pleasantries of them greeting each other.

"Yeah, i'll go ahead and make my way to Christian's you two can meet up with me." She told them before she got up from the chair she had set in than left the room.

"What is this all about Adrian?" I asked taking the seat next to him.

"You know that promise I made you take in order to have your adventures to Russia?"

"Yeah I remember." I said nervously, the last thing she wanted to do was break his heart when he did so much for her, but she wasn't quite sure she was ready to give up Christian, well that is until she found out what his decision would be about the baby because that would make or break them.

"I wont hold you to them."

Now that shocked me, "You wont?"

"No Rose I wont. I would love more than anything to date you, and for you to love me as I love you, but I am afraid that would not be good for your health." he told her nervously as he ran a hand through his stylishly messy hair.

"What do you mean it wont be good for my health?"

"My Aunt Tatiana is very adamant about us not being together, so much so that she threat to have you killed if I didn't over come my infatuation with you. Before she told me that I was willing to fight for an _us_, but not at the expense of your life. And not two days later I found out how Christian felt about you." He told her with a small smile, "That boy loves you Rose, he may not realize it just yet, but every time you are mentioned or the times when he was speaking you on the phone his aura turns a burning red. And even with you, I say his name your aura fires the same red. With aura's like these I can be man enough to get over what I feel for you and let you both be happy."

"Thank you Adrian," Rose told him as she pulled him into a hug, "That meas a lot to me"

"All I ever would want for you Rose is to be happy."

**End of Flashback**

_I cant believe how far that woman would go to have me out of her nephew's life,_ Rose thought to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

**~RH+CO~**

Over the next couple of days Christian and Rose spent their time together as much as possible, they spent most of their time establishing their relationship and learning whatever else it was to learn about each other. They also spent a great deal of their time learning each other bodies, on several occasions they came very close to having sex, but one of them would always back off before it got that far. And much to Rose's frustration it was usually Christian that ended things before they could have sex. But she didn't blame him much, the buy did have a baby on the way with his ex, his protection had failed him once before and it might take him a while before he was comfortable with going that far into the relationship. So sucking up the fact that she most likely wasn't going to be getting in any anytime soon she decided to be patient and let her mind settle on other things.

During the time that they spent together neither really brought up anything about Lissa and the baby, though the baby did run through their minds constantly. Especially for Christian who has of yet to tell his Aunt about the baby. He didn't know how to tell her that he had fucked up and now he was to be a father and she a great aunt. Tasha Ozera was not going to be a happy woman, and Christian knew this. He also knew the longer it took for him to tell her the worse her reaction was going to be but he just didn't have the guts to do it as of now. But he knew if he didn't do it soon he never would get it done.

"You do in fact know that at some point you have to inform your aunt that you are having a kid right? Because I don't think she would appreciate it to much if you come home with a baby that she had no warning about." Rose told Christian as if she was reading his mind. They both were lounging in his dorm, he was sitting on his couch holding his head in his hands while he looked at Rose who had made herself quite comfortable laying on his bed and in a pair of his sweat pants and a tee-shirt that was entirely to big on her the same with the sweat pants, her clothes were soaked from the rain that was still coming down in sheets.

"I do know that, I just don't know how." he told her, kind of irritated that she seemed to know him a bit to well, as though she could read him like an open book, he just hoped that she never told anyone the secrets that she was only privy to since there wasn't much he could hide from her.

"Well first you have to start by actually calling her, than you just have to let it out. It is probably best if you don't think about it and just say it as soon as you know you have her attention."

"I don't think I want to tell her over a phone Rose."

"If I remember correctly, Tasha just moved to LA." she said looking at him to giver her confirmation which he gave her, "Than that means she would have to fly all the way to Montana if you want to tell her in person." again he confirmed what she had just said. "Well she is your aunt and you know her better than I do and probably better than I ever would. But I know if it was me I would tell her on the phone so by the time she flew here from California she would be a bit to tired to light me a new one, quite literally. But than again what do I know, your aunt has always been more of a mother figure to you and I haven't really had one of those."

"That's how you would tell your mother if you were to find out you were pregnant?"

"I would tell her from the phone or send her a letter, seeing how she isn't really in the states anyway. And what ever her reaction was to the news I wouldn't really care. It is my life I get to chose how I want to live it, I have been doing that since I was little why would I care about her opinion in this when all the times I really wanted it she was never there to give it." she told him shrugging her shoulders, "Whatever time it was in my life that I actually cared what my mother thought died long ago. Her job will always come first to her. I am nothing more than the service she paid to the Moroi community of creating a potential Guardian that had great potential to just as lethal as her parents. I was breed for pedigree purposes, but you know what to hell with it."

"I am sure that is not the only reason Rose," he told her as he set down next to her on the bed and gently wiped away the tears that had spilled from her eyes. "I am quite sure your parents had you because they loved each other, but neither really knew how to express that to a child so they did the best thing they thought for you. Your mother, well we all know she isn't really the maternal kind, she probably really wished she could be but it was something she just couldn't measure up to. And your father, well with his life it was probably just to keep you out of harms way. A man like Abe Mazur has enemies, and his enemies would love to get to him through you. But here at the academy they couldn't reach you. What your parents did for you was the best thing they could have. And to be honest with you I am happy that they did, because you wouldn't be the Rose I know and care for today."

"Thanks Christian." Rose told him as she gave him a small smile and wiped the rest of her tears away.

"Anything for you beautiful." he said as he leaned down to catch her lips with his. After five intense minutes of kissing to the point they both were in desperate need of oxygen Christian pulled back and rested his forehead on Rose's. "I love you." he whispered to her when he pulled back a little to look into her eyes.

Those words shocked Rose to her core. All she could do for a moment was just stare at him. He had tole her the words that she had only heard one other person, but he was taken from her not so long after he had admitted to such. She feared the same would happen with Christian but as soon as that thought crossed her mind she vowed it would never happen, not while she still grew breath. She was going to make sure that he live for a long time so he could tell that to her always.

As these thoughts ran through her mind it must have taken to long for her to regurgitate the words because a hurt look crossed his face before he pulled away from her and his face turned into a cold mask. That shocked her out of her musings, she hated such a look on his face, and she would soon have it wiped from his face.

"You don't have to tell me that you love me too, I just thought-" but she didn't let him finish, she launched herself at him and begun to kiss him senseless. When their lips was swollen his hair sticking up at all sorts of ends from her hands pulling at it to deepen the kiss and get him as close to her as he would allow before pulling totally away she pulled back just enough to look him in the eyes.

"I love you too." she said in a gentle whisper but it was the loudest declaration to the both of them.


	5. V Our Son

**Hey! I know it is short but that is all I could come up with, but I hope you guys enjoy and please review.**

**Chapter V**

**3rd PERSON POV**

"So what do you plan on doing when you leave here" Christian asked Rose while they lounged on Rose's couch. Christian was holding her close they had just finished an intense make out session that left them both with out shirts and Rose with her bra barely holding her breast in the cups because of Christian explorations.

"I don't know, I still have about two months to figure it out before I have to go-"

"There is a time limit to you staying here?" He asked her setting up a bit so he could get a better look at her.

"Alberta and I agreed that two and a half months was plenty enough for me to be staying her to figure out what I plan on doing. I really should not have even been given that, but denying someone like Abe Mazur isn't really the best of ideas."

"Were you going to tell me about this?"

"I was going to, I just never found the right time to do it with in the last two weeks. A lot has been going on in such a short period of time so please forgive me if I let that one detail slip." Rose snapped at him as she got up from the couch picking up her shirt and slipping it on as she set down at the couch across from Christian.

"I didn't mean to snap at you Rose, it is just something that I would like to know. I mean it would be nice to know if out relationship is just for the time that you are here or is it going to change once you walk through those gates and leave me behind."

"I didn't plan on leaving you behind Christian. To be honest with you I don't even know if I could." Rose told him softly as she ran her hand through her hair making it even more messy than it was from when Christian was gripping it during their make out session. "These past couple of months for me have been a bit overwhelming but you were always my constant in them, even when Dmitri took me and had me damn near catatonic most of the time you were always a reminder of what I had to come home to. And with the last two week that i've been back have been enlightening. I didn't expect you to return my feelings or even plan to fall for you as fast and hard as I did. But it probably wasn't even that fast considering the feelings were already there months before I just couldn't recognize them as fully as I did within the last two weeks." by this point Rose realized she rambling so before she continued she took a breath to get herself back on the right train of though. "I wouldn't just leave you behind Christian because it wouldn't even be possible for me to do so. I wouldn't know how to stand up on my own two feet."

"Go to Alberta and ask her to give you till graduation and go to California with me." Christian said after a moment of them both being silent.

"What?"

"Move to California with me. Let me take care of you." Christian said as he moved to sit next to Rose taking her hands in his. "I know we won't be able to go there right away since Lissa will be having the baby at Court, but after she does we take him and go to California. I mean if you wouldn't mind, him being there."

"I would never mind him being there Christian, I mean I was going to take him if neither you and Lissa wanted him. I would have raised that little boy as my own, still would if need be."

"Then what is the problem?"

"What if it doesn't work out between us? And I get attach to this little boy then to have him snatched away from him-"

"I know you might think it to early for me to think this way, but you are it for me Rose. And there is no one else out there for me, and whatever problems we may face in the future I plan on fighting them and winning everyone of them so until my dieing day it is you I have by my side. And I hope that you are willing to do the same thing for me. When I told Lissa that I would take my son, the future I saw with him was not just limited to him and me but with you and a brood of our own." Christian said as his hand lightly ran across Rose's stomach as though she was already with child. "I see you in my and Daniel's future."

"Daniel?" Rose said as she ran the name over in her head, when she did she pictured a little boy with his father's raven hair and his mother vibrant green eyes. She could see him with Christian's face and snarky attitude, ready to light anyone and anything on fire.

"Well I was just turning names over in my head, but it can be further discussed if you don't like it," Christian said interpreting her musings.

"Wait, shouldn't you be discussing this with Lissa? I mean she will be his mother." apparently those were not the right words to let out of her mouth because a look of fury crossed Christian's face.

"A mother does not abandon their child Rose, no matter the reason. She will fight to the death for him or her and if she does not than how dare she consider herself anything else. She does not put anything before that child because nothing, absolutely nothing is more important than that child. Lissa will not now nor will she ever be considered his mother, she was just the woman that birth him. She gave up all such rights already, and she will never get them back no matter what I have to do to see it done." he said with such venom and determination that Rose was slightly stunned. "My son deserves a real mother, someone that would give up everything to see him safe. And I know that person is you Rose."

Rose couldn't deny it, she had already set her mind long ago that the baby would have a life of its own. She would do anything to see it done, just like she did for that baby in Russia. She always promised herself that if she was to be mother she would never do what people like her mother and Lissa was doing. Children deserved to be loved, not tossed aside. She would see that done for Christian's son.

"So if you don't like the name Daniel, we can think of something else."

"No I love it. I think that is the perfect name for your son."

"No Rose, he isn't just my son, he is ours." Christian said as he gently kissed her on the lips. "And for the rest of my days I will take care of you both, I'll even give you the world if you ask it of me. Your every wish will be granted just ask it and mote it be."


	6. VI First Time

**CHAPTER VI**

**ROSE'S POV**

The last couple of weeks things have been going smoothly for Christian and I. We pretty much had planned our lives for the near future after he graduates from the academy. He even had the courage to call and tell his aunt that he had knocked up his ex-girlfriend. She wasn't to happy about it but she wasn't going to bitch about it either. She was currently looking for a home near CSU for Christian and Daniel. Christian had yet to tell her about us, which was done by my request and his displeasure. I wasn't ready to take any chances with this getting back to Lissa since she and Tasha talks on the regular. I did it more for Christian and Daniel, than for myself, I could careless about all the ranting and raving Lissa would do to me. But Christian wants me in Daniel's life as his mother, in order to do that is to make sure that nothing comes out till after all the legal papers are done and Daniel is safe in my and Christian's arms.

Since Lissa had told me about the pregnancy she hasn't been speaking to me much. She has been a bit distant from me, and I can only chop it up to the fact that she noticed my displeasure to the idea of giving up her child, but I told her that I would support her in her decision but as much as I would try I kept thinking that Lissa is doing the same thing to her son that my mother did to me. She put her job in first place and her child in second. Lissa didn't have the excuse my mother had. My mother put me second mostly because of the brainwashing that she had been going through since she was a toddler. The Moroi came first, above anything in your personal lives the Moroi came first. Which would have been the same for me if I hadn't broken away from the Moroi ruling numerous times. Lissa didn't have such ingrained thoughts, in my eyes she was just being selfish. That was something that I couldn't support. With the ways were going between us our friendship was going to be dying quick, and I don't even think I am to terribly phased by such thoughts, and that scares me.

"Do you want to come to school with me at CSU?" Christian asked me as we laid in my bed which is mostly likely where he would be staying tonight since the sun was about to rise in five minutes and it was a Friday, he usually tries to spend as much time with me on the weekends as possible seeing how during the week he is busy with classes.

"I don't think that would be possible Christian. I won't be graduating from here and I won't have time to get a GED when I am trying to take care of Daniel while you are at school."

"You don't have to be a stay at home mom Rose. What ever you wanted to do I would support you in any aspect that you needed."

"I know you would Christian, and I love you even more for that. But I think that this is something I need to do. After a while I might get out there and find something to do, but this is what I need to do. I never really had a mother, so I want to make sure that Daniel knows that he has one in me, even if I am not his birth mother."

"If this is what you need than I will support you in it." he told me as he brushed his fingertips across my jaw. "I want you to know that I appreciate your determination in trying to be the best for me and Daniel. But I also want you to know that you come first too. You don't have to live by those silly rules anymore." he told me before his lips lightly brushed against mine. "In my world you and Daniel come first," he said before he pulled back to look at me. "If there is ever any danger that we may face, I would want you to take Daniel or any more kids that we may have and run and don't look back. You don't have to stay and fight anymore."

Now that shocked me to the core. I may have gotten over a lot of my Moroi inbreed ideas but I have not yet over come the one to defend first ask questions later. And when it cam to Christian I would protect him till I couldn't anymore and then I would still keep trying. For him to ask this of me was something I don't think I could promise.

"Christian I don't-"

"You must promise me this Rose. I don't need you to fight for me anymore. I can take care of myself. I only want you and Daniel and anymore kids that we may have to be safe. Promise me that you will do this for me Rose." he pleaded with me. My Christian was not a man to beg for anything, and when he did you knew what it meant for him to do so. How could I deny him this? The answer is that I couldn't

"I promise." I told him softly, I could barely hear myself say it but I knew that he could.

"Thank you." He told me just before he kissed me deeply.

**CHRISTIAN'S POV**

The thought of Rose risking her life sent chills down my spine. It is one of the reasons I didn't push for her to continue her Guardianship. When she told me that she didn't want to be a Guardian I was extremely happy. And the fact that she has promised me that she will carry out my request lifts an immense weight off my shoulders. I cannot think of her being wounded or worse dead such thoughts are painful and if it ever became a reality I think that it would just kill me. I see a future with her in it the thought of her not being there is unfathomable for me. And I will do everything in my power to make sure that she is there with me every step of the way for the rest of our lives. She will be my wife, my love and the mother of my children, that is a future I see and hold dear and I will fight to the death to have it come true.

"What classes are you taking at ?" she ask me as she lays her head on my chest.

"Business."

"Is that what you want to do is that what you think your aunt wants you to do?"

"Why do you ask?"

"It doesn't seem like something you really want to do. You didn't say it with any enthusiasm as you would something you really enjoy or want to do."

"In all honesty I don't really know what to do, so I just picked something off their list of majors. If I ever find out what I want to do than I will change it, but till then that is what I am aiming for."

"Well I support you till you figure out what you want to do."

"Thank you, Love." I said as I kissed her softly.

"Anytime." she said against my lips before I pulled her into a deeper kiss. This woman was my everything, and I hoped to show her that everyday of our lives together.

Tonight I don't think kissing and touching would be enough for me and apparently it wasn't enough for her either. She moaned into my mouth as my hands wandered up her shirt to massage her bare breast and her legs tightened around my waist as I ground my hard on against her center. I could feel the heat coming from her soaked panties on my hard member and it made me groan into her neck. I wanted her tonight, I would no longer hold myself back from taking what was mine.

**(Edited out it. The unedited version is at my Yahoo Group. Info can be found on Profile Page.)**

I collapsed as my orgasm hit me but I made sure to keep my weight off of her as I tried to catch my breath. Once I finally had my breathing under control I gently pulled out of her and rolled to the side of her pulling her close to me so her head rested on my chest.

"I love you." she told me sleepily as she kissed me on my sweaty chest.

"And I love you." I told her as I kissed her on the top of her head I told her just before she fell asleep. It didn't take me long to follow her into the darkness, smiling the whole time.


	7. VII The End

**CHAPTER VII**

**THIRD POV**

Christian was the first to awake up the next morning. He noticed that he was comfortable warm and very well rested. When he opened his eyes the first thing he notice was a necked Rose draped across his body. He smiled as the memories of last night washed over him. He and Rose had finally made love. Just remembering how her body felt against his caused his member to harden against Roses thigh that was draped over his nether regions. The fact that her leg was slightly rubbing up against him didn't help either. But all thoughts of arousal was shot to hell when there was a knock at the door. That knock was much to soft to be Adrian's and he could only think of one person it could belong to.

Groaning he begun to gently shake Rose awake. "Rose baby, you gotta wake up. Lissa is at your door."

"I don't wanna wake up." she mumbled into my chest as she rolled off his body and pulled her pillow close to her face as she hugged it, never opening her eyes.

"You have to Rose. Lissa isn't going to stop knocking at your door."

"Fine. But what am I suppose to tell her about you?" she said after the knocking kept persisting When she got off the bed she grabbed her underwear and teeshirt from last night then headed to her dresser to pull out a pair of sweat pants.

"I feel asleep on the couch." he told her as he dressed in his pajama pants and grabbed her comforter and one of the pillows from the bed. "Just make sure she doesn't stay to long I don't think I could take having her around much today." He told her as he gently pecked her on the lips before they both headed for out of her room towards the living room.

"Fine." she grumbled clearly still half asleep, "I'M COMING!" she shouted at the door as Christian settled himself down on the couch making himself appear to be resting.

"Good Lord it took you forever!" Lissa exclaimed as Rose opened the door

"Good Morning to you too." Rose Grumbled as she stepped aside to let Lissa in.

"What took you so long?" Lissa asked as her eyes landed on Christian who appeared to be sleeping on the couch. "What's Christian doing here?" she asked somewhat sadly.

"He couldn't go back to his room last night, the sun was too close to rising by the time we finished talking." Rose said lying smoothly, "And I have just gotten up, not all of us are morning people." Rose said as she begun to make her way to the kitchen to make herself some coffee.

"Sorry, I just wanted to come and see you. I haven't been such a good friend lately with distancing myself from you." Lissa said as she joined Rose in the kitchen.

"Yeah well I don't really blame you. You have a lot on your plate and I know my difference with how you are handling things aren't helping either."

"However true that may be it is still no excuse. You are my friend Rose and I should treat you as such." Lissa told her sadly as she fiddled with her fingers nervously. "It's just sometimes I see you and Christian so close and I feel like that should be me and him, you know? If we couldn't be lovers than I wish we could be friends. But I know that with everything I have decided and fully plan on going through with he wont forgive me. I basically told the man if he didn't take his kid I was going to kill him." Lissa told Rose as she tried to fight back tears. "And then I see him laughing and smiling with you, it's like he knows everything will be okay and he has no worries. And I know that he is only like this is because you are here for him in ways that I can longer be. You are a good friend to him Rose, and I will forever be grateful for that. Because even if I don't show it all the time I do still love Christian, I just cant be what he and our son needs." Lissa said as she wiped the tears from her eyes, looking at Rose somewhat broken.

It almost broke Rose's heart to see the girl she thought to be her best friend all her life to be so broken but Rose could not bring herself to be to terribly sad about everything. Lissa had made her bed now it was time for her to lie in it.

"I also know that if Christian wouldn't have agreed to take the baby that you would have done it." at that Rose looked at Lissa a bit surprised. "I know you Rose, I also noticed your determination the night I told you about the baby. You would have raised him as you own. And I want to tell you thank you for that. Because abortion was my absolute last choice. It is not an option I wanted to take but I would have if I need to do so."

"I truly wish it wasn't an option you would have ever considered. But I am not here to judge you Lissa, I am here to support you as a friend. And I would have gone to the client with you if that had to be the last option you had."

"I know you would have Rose. But I would have never gotten that far because you would have stepped up where I couldn't, again. I truly envy you for that Rose. You have no idea how much I do. And I am sad to say that I have let it reflect upon our friendship this last month." Lissa said a bit dejectedly. "I really just came here to tell you thank you and that I am truly grateful for all that you have done for me."

"There is no need to do so Lissa." Rose told her gently.

"I know that Christian is planning on taking the baby to California when he is born, and I truly think that would be for the best, because if he was to stay at court and I was to see him everyday I think that would kill me."

"How did you find out about Christian going to California?" Rose asked trying and succeeding to appear genuinely curious because she already knew the answer...

"Tasha told me." Lissa said absently, "Even though I am not with Christian anymore she and I are still pretty close mostly because we share a common goal, that I plan on but all my political power behind once the baby is born and with his father."

"So you too talk often?"

"Almost everyday. She has become a pretty good friend to me."

"I am glad to hear that." Rose said as she appeared to be seeing something beyond Lissa before she forced herself to look at Lissa. "I am glad you had someone you could turn when things between us go a bit rough."

"Yeah it was nice to have someone to talk to, but my friendship with you means so much more to me, I just don't know how to repair after everything that has happened."

"Me neither Lissa." Rose told her sadly. "Maybe it will just take some time."

"Maybe." Lissa said with a small smile. "I just have this one last favor to ask of you Rose."

"What is it Lissa?"

"Will make sure that Christian find someone that can make him and the baby happy. I think they truly do deserve it."

If that was one thing Rose could promise it was this, "I promise."

"Thank you." Lissa said getting up from her chair, with slight diffusivity because of her growing stomach that she seemed to be hiding quite well. "I wont keep you any longer." she said as she begun to make her way out of the kitchen, Rose following her to the door. "I'll miss you Rose and you will always be a sister to me, no matter what comes of us." Lissa told Rose as she hugged her on last time before walking out the door, that Rose closed behind her.

Rose leaned against the door with her forehead touching it, she had been holding many emotions back during the time Lissa was talking to her. She finally had some closure with their friendship, and it truly hurt to know she lost her sister because they stood on opposite sides of the issues that came up in their lives. And Rose had the one thing that Lissa knew she could no longer have, Christian. She doesn't know how long she cried before she felt strong arms pick her up and carried her to the bedroom. She didn't even know how long she cried into Christian's arms before she was all out of tears. But through the whole thing he had held her close and whispered silent nothings in her ear to try and ease her pain.

"How are you feeling?"

"I didn't think it would hurt that bad." Rose told him honestly as he wiped the tears from her face with the back of his hand.

"Maybe this was for the best though."

"How so?"

"Now you don't have to lie to her, about us. Because you no longer have to answer to her about your relationship with me."

"I still want us to wait before we tell the world though."

"We will baby. We'll make sure that we have our little boy in our arms before we tell the world about us. Than we will raise him to be a happy baby living a life full of love and endless siblings." Christian told her kissing her gently on the cheek. "I love you my Rose."

"I love you to my Fire."

**THIS ISN'T THE TRUE END JUST THE NAME OF THE CHAPTER.**


	8. VIII Promises

**CHAPTER VIII**

**CHRISITAN'S POV**

To say that I was pissed at Lissa was an understatement. She was hurting my Rose and I didn't like it one bit. Because they didn't agree on this one little aspect she was willing to let their friendship end. Then she was letting her jealously over the closeness of me and Rose also decide her position on their friendship. A true friend wouldn't do that no matter what. They would put their jealously aside and put on a brave face and let the feeling of companionship wash over them. But Lissa didn't appear to be that selfless.

It was not Rose's fault that she would have everything Lissa wanted, that blame rested solely on her. If she truly wanted us she would not have given us up. She would have found a way to make things work in her favor but that is not how she thinks. She was letting her son go like he was a burden to her. To me that was unforgivable Than she came here to let Rose go as she too was a burden. Lissa had dug her grave with me. She was lucky that she was a woman and I a man or I would have decked her right in her face for the pain she was causing my Rose and the pain she will eventually cause my son. I just hoped that Rose would be enough for him like she was with me. I hoped that he would allow her to be the mother he deserved and didn't push her away once he learned the truth. Despite Lissa's wishes my loyalty was first to my son, he would know the truth of his heritage. He would know that even though he is an Ozera he is one of the last Dragomirs alive. I would never deny him that. And I could only hope that Rose would agree with me on this.

With a heavy sigh I went back to watching my Rose sleep. Her pain was my pain and that is how it will be forever between us. Rose was it for me. She was my forever they day that she left the world I knew I would soon follow. I would die of a broken heart, that is just how much she means to me. She is my lover and my best friend, and very soon I will be making her my wife. That thought always made me smile. Rosemarie Ozera, sounded like poetry to me. Like a sweet song I could listen to forever. Just like every time she told me she loved me, it was something that I would never grow tired of.

About an hour later Rose started to wake up, it took her a moment to focus on where she was. Her puffy and slightly pink eyes sadden me. I didn't like the fact that she had been hurting. I would do everything in my power to try and make her feel better but I don't think there is much I can do, this is wound that would have to heal on its own.

"Do you know what the worst part of all of this is?" she asked me out of the blue.

"No what?"

"I can still feel her emotions and read her thoughts." she told me as she pushed herself up and leaned against the headboard of her bed while she brought her knees up to chest to wrap her arms around them. "The whole time she was talking to me I felt everything. She truly was envious of me. But what hurt worse was the fact that I also felt hatred towards me. The sisterly love we use to have between us, I couldn't feel it any of that." she told me as a few tears escaped the tight control she was trying to hold on her emotions. I ached to wiped it from her face but I knew that in this moment she didn't want me to. She wanted to get all out before she broke down again. "When she told me that she didn't know how to repair our friendship, I got the feeling that she didn't really want to. There is just to many negative emotions she has towards me that however we tried it would not work. The moment she walked out of that door, was the moment that we stopped being friends. And though I knew it was coming and thought I could handle it and that it wouldn't bother me, I was wrong. Lissa has been the only family I have known all my life. And with her gone, I just feel like there is this big gaping hole that I don't know if I can ever recover from." at this point I had to pull her into my arms, to comfort her.

"It will get better Rose. And pretty soon we will have our own family so you have to feel alone." I told her as kissed the top of her head and held her close.

"She walked out on all of us Christian, do we mean so little to her, that she would sacrifice us for her political career?" she asked sobbing into my chest.

"She is blinded by the one goal she has set her path on. What she has done she thinks is for the best. No matter how unforgivable it is to her, it is just the way Lissa operates. She will find herself very lonely very soon and when she does we wont be there to help her. And it is not because we don't want to, but we will have someone else to consider, someone we will have to protect from her abandonment. What you are feeling right now is understandable and necessary so you can begin to let her go." I told her gently. "And it is only temporary because I promise I will do all that I can to try and fill that gaping hole for you, my Rose." I told her as I pulled back enough to look her in the eye. "Together we will have our family, and I will put the world at your feet if it will make you feel better. Just tell me what you need and it will be done."

"Just love me and promise to never leave me." she said with her eyes pleading with me, "Promise to be my rock and my knight. Love and take care of me, give me a reason to live, give me a family that we can both be proud of and love with all our hearts. Grow old and die with me, that is all I ask from you."

"That is what I shall give you." I told her just before my lips reached her. I would fight and kill to keep this promise to her. And I will begin making sure certain aspect of it will soon come true.


	9. IX Before We Say Goodbye

**Christian's POV**

The last few weeks have been hectic for me and Rose. I seemed to always be studying for my upcoming exams while she was trying to get us ready for when Daniel makes his arrival. I told her that my aunt Tasha was taking care of everything but she thought that was a bit to impersonal. She had me call my aunt Tasha and tell her that she didn't have to worry about decorating the nursery in the house that she found for us. Tasha didn't know the reason for this of course because neither Rose nor I was ready for her to find out that just yet. I just had Tasha believe that I was planning the nursery on my own. But the truth was is that I had little input Rose already had everything under control she ordered the baby furniture of the nursery. She even planned on going to LA to meet up with a crew she hired to paint the nursery and the rest of the house. She even hired a interior decorator. Though she had most of the say she did give me a chance to approve or deny some of the ideas. But I said very little, I wanted her to be comfortable and this was the way I was going to see to it.

I also knew that by allowing her to have free rein over everything was giving her a chance to keep her mind off of things between her and Lissa. Sometimes I would look at her and see such sadness in her eyes. I hated to see her like that, but I knew there was very little I could do, except show her that I was here for her. I would pull her close to me and hold her tight and kiss her gently on her lips and tell her how much I loved her, and on several occasions I would just show her just how much I loved her.

But there was times that I knew I could do nothing to ease the pain that she felt. Like at night, when we would by laying in bed and she thought I was asleep she would cry over the friend that she had lost. I yearned to pull her into my arms but I knew she needed these moments to herself to mourn the lost of their friendship. So for her sake I would let her cry until she couldn't no more than I would pull her into my arms and hold her. I could feel the tension leave her body as she drifted off to sleep.

But over the last couple of weeks moments like these were becoming less and less, for that I was grateful. But that also meant that we were getting closer to little Daniel's arrival and Rose's temporary departure which would be tomorrow morning. I really didn't want her leaving me even though I knew it was necessary, the house had to be ready for our arrival with baby Daniel in a couple of months.

Often when I thought of us having Daniel living with us I would think of Rose and her belly round with my child. I would smile at such thoughts. She would be beautiful and absolutely breathtaking.

"What are you smiling about over there?" Rose asked me as she closed the lid to my laptop that she had been using to check on her flight confirmation.

"You," I told her as I gently pecked her on the lips. "I was wondering how amazing you would look round with a couple of Daniel's siblings."

"Well don't let your imagination run to wild, we will have them but not anytime soon. I want to focus on Daniel right now."

"You truly are amazing my sweet Rose." I told her as I pulled her into my lap. I would never get enough of her. "What would I do without you in my life?" I asked her as puled her lips down to meet mine.

"Live a life of misery." she moaned as my teeth grazed against her neck.

"I think you are right." I told her as she begun to grind her hips against my hardening dick.

Quicker than she could blink I had her laying on the couch with me on top of her. My hands had worked their way up her shirt to "play" with her braless breast. The sounds that she was making went straight to my already painfully erected cock. This was no time to be gentle with her I need her, and I needed her now.

**(EDIT OUT PLEASE CHECK PROFILE FOR YAHOO!GROUP IF YOU WISH TO READ)**

I fell down with my elbows on either side of her head to try and keep my body weight off of her as I came down from my euphoric high.

"I love you," she constantly whispered into my ear as she to came down from her high and played with the hairs on the nape of my neck while my head rested on her shoulder.

"I love you too." I told her as I kissed her on her pulse point than begun to suck on it. Than I took a deep breath to breathe in her scent. She smelled heavenly to me. It just made my mouth water thinking about what it would taste like to drink from her, but it something I would never ask of her. The smell of her was also making my cock harden again inside her, I knew she felt because she begun to moan, that also was very effective in making me fully erect.

This time I was going to be gentle with her.

**(EDIT OUT PLEASE CHECK PROFILE FOR YAHOO!GROUP IF YOU WISH TO READ)**

As I was coming down from my high I heard her whisper on more time that she loved me before she feel peacefully asleep under me. Chuckling lightly so I would not wake her I kissed her softly on her forehead and told her that I loved her to before I pulled myself out of her, even in her sleep she whimpered softly from out lost connection which I found adorable, but she did not wake.

Not bothering with our clothes that laid all over her living room I gently picked her up and carried her to bed where I held her close as I drifted off to sleep.""


	10. X The Renovations

Chapter Ten

ROSE POV

"No no no." I told the interior designer that was working on the house that Tasha had found for Christian..and me but she didn't know that part or was going to in the near future not till after little Danny was born. Geesh kid isn't even here and already I have given him a nickname. "This will not do. You will have the baby cross eyed if you put all this shit together. I told you I wanted it simple and bright but not overly so. This is a little boys nursery not a girls. Hell I am a girl and I wouldn't want this shit you are trying to pass off for the money you are getting paid. I barely want to give you another chance to fix it yourself before I hire someone else to do it."

"Mrs. Ozera-" the idiot of a designer started to say. I don't know how many times I have corrected him on my name. But obviously not enough.

"Miss Hathaway." I told him tightly. It's not that I didn't like the sound of being called Mrs. Ozera, because let me be honest with the thought of being called such made my heart skip two or three beats. But at the moment I was very pissed with job he had done to the Nursery.

"Forgive me Miss Hathaway. I am only going by the directions Miss Ozera gave me. She told me that the room was to be done this way."

"Tasha told you to do this?" I asked flabbergasted. This was a kids nightmare.

"Yes ma'am. I originally begun to do as you asked me but she said there was a change in plans."

"So you decided to listen to her and not the person that commissioned you to do the job?" I asked curtly. He was really trying to get fired.

"No ma'am. I sent you an e-mail for confirmation at the address you gave me. I received you confirmation four days ago."

Well that explains the perplexed look he gave me when I started to rant at the room. Tasha was going to pay for this shit. She totally fucked up Little Danny's nursery.

"I think we are having communication problems William. When I sent the reply to that message it was in response to what I thought we already discussed." I told him calmly. The man wasn't an idiot like I thought him to be. He was just going along with what he was told, and my accidentally confirmation of the changes. "If you every receive any type of changes for Tasha Ozera again tell her to shove them up her ass. But I really need you to fix this William. I can't have Danny coming in here to this room. The kid will be to overwhelmed."

"I'll get right to it Ms. Hathaway. And I am sorry for this mishap."

"Do not worry about it. And since it wasn't your fault I'll make sure you receive the additional payment in having to redo everything."

"Thank you Ms. Hathaway. But are you sure Mr. Ozera will be alright with that?"

"Ha. He won't even notice the money had been withdrawn. So yeah I think it will be alright."

While the Ozera's were no Ivashkov's that didn't mean their money was in anyway limited. And even thought Christian and his Aunt are outcast to the Ozera family, they were still taken care of. And the stocks his parents had invested in before they died left him pretty well off. Plus the account that he and his aunt had to look over their money was a genius at his job. He invested their money well which I knew pleased Christian to no end.

"The rest of the house plans that I gave you originally two weeks ago have they been taken care of?" I asked him as we walked out of the nursery.

"Yes Ms. Hathaway. The Master suite which is on the third floor, the entire third floor is being taken care of as we speak. The contractors knocked down the walls to extend the walk in closet so it is now part bedroom that was to the right of the master bedroom originally and the bathroom as you requested has also been extended taking the other part of that bedroom. The bathroom will look like a spa bath as you requested and the Master suite has taken up the other two rooms that were on the third floor. The Master Suite has it own sitting room and two offices as you requested. The offices are beside each other also as requested there is a door joining them. The sitting room has it own entertainment pieces as requested, or it will after everything is put into place. As you know downstairs the chef's kitchen is still being put together. The team that I have working on that are following you orders to the tee. All appliances are stainless steel and the counter tops are the marble you requested which goes perfectly with the stainless steel appliances. When you put the designs together I was a bit skeptical at first but with the way things are turning out I could hire you as a designer." his comment made me blush.

The kitchen and the nursery were my designs. Two of the places I knew that would be the most important to Christian. I wanted Daniel to be comfortable in his room when he got here and I also wanted it to be something he could grow into only making changes here and there as he got older. And the kitchen well that was Christian's domain. He should be a chef with the masterpieces he could cook up. It had my mouthwatering just thinking about the meals he would be preparing in the future. The other parts of the house I had William put his input in and mostly stemming off some of his previous designs and making them comfortable for the little family Christian and I were soon to have.

"All in all. The house should be done in another three weeks. The other five bedrooms and four bathrooms are being done as you requested. As of right now the other five bedrooms are functional as guest rooms. And the three bedrooms in the basement we have set them up to the standards that you asked. They are as I understand for Mr. Ozera's bodyguards?"

"Yes."

"The Gym that is on the first floor on the other side of the house is also ready one of the first rooms to be completed since it was one of the simplest. All of the equipment is there that has been requested. The other various rooms in the house: living room, dining room, family room, and entertainment rooms are almost done there are are just pieces of furniture special ordered that still have to be delivered. The entertainment rooms that is going to take a bit more since the theatre required a bit of work from the contractors. And it as requested will fit up to fifteen people once completed the furniture for that is not here yet but should be by the end of the week. And when it does get in we will be placing in the storage pods that we have set up outside since it will not be ready to be put in place. The indoor pool room that was originally here in the house when it was brought has been updated to your liking. The indoor pool also leads out to the outside pool as you know. And the safety measures that you asked for have been added. The house is made as kid friendly as possible as requested. Also as you have requested the Security team has come by to set up the surveillance equipment throughout the entire house. They have also been in contact with Mr. Ozera's bodyguards."

Between my father, Abe and Christian we had six Personal Guardians, that wasn't counting the other ten that were staying in the bunk house of on the estate. My father for some unknown reason decided to hire three Guardians for me while Christian hired three for himself knowing he wasn't going to be assigned any from the Guardian Council. He tired arguing with my father about him hiring the guards for me himself but Daddy dearest wasn't hearing any of it. The Three bedrooms in basement were set up for two people with a communal bathroom. There were three shower stalls and four toilet stalls. They were being shared by both male and female. They also had a Jacuzzi tub for when they need to soak after vigorous workouts in the gym.

"Also as requested. The automated curtains have been installed around the house as well as the steel shudders for the security measures."

All in all this place was built for comfort for a family and a fortress to keep the Strigoi out. The wards were already in place around the property and were checked daily because of the humans that were coming in and out of this place. There was also a staff of humans and Moroi alike that would be living on the estate. They had there own place set up on the property. Which was also being renovated for their comfort and for the feeders that were to live on the property.

There was also a panic room being assembled below the basement that William knew nothing about.

Christian spared no expense for this house. While it looked beautiful with the nice landscaping and the beautiful manor that was comfortable and inviting. It was as I said a fortress.

But my thoughts were cut off by the sounds of Chris Brown's Next Two You coming from my phone meaning Christian was calling me.

"Hold on for a moment William." I told him as I pulled out my phone.

"Hello."

"Hi Beautiful." Christian's velvety voice came from the other end making me smile widely.

"Hi yourself handsome. How is life at the academy?"

"Miserable without you." he told me dryly. "Adrian can't seem to stay away from my room. I think he is trying to hide from Lissa and his Aunt that is on the Campus now trying to set him up with Melina Tarus. She has the most annoying voice in the world and her laugh is enough to break glass."

"And Tatiana is trying to set him up with her? Does she not know Adrian's preferences?"

"I don't think any dhampirs are on her list of people she would choose for Adrian." he said with a voice filled of sarcasm.

"Very funny Pyro." I told him as I looked out of one of the windows that over looked the oasis that was my and Christian's backyard. "It's beautiful here Christian." I told him breathlessly forgetting about Adrian's issues.

"You like it?"

"I love it. At first I didn't think I was going to. The place was run down and in need of attention. But with the work that has been put into it the last month has made the place absolutely beautiful. The only reason I didn't say no to the place when I first saw it was because of the landscape around the house. While it was a bit disastrous. The beauty of it was just unbelievable. And now it is just perfect. The crew that has been working here are doing an amazing job."

"I am glad you love it. You deserve to have a place you love to call home."

"So do you Christian. I can't wait till you see it. I can't wait till Daniel is here to run around the gardens and to take his first swimming lesson in the pool. There is even a moon garden here, so you can still have something to look at during the night hours."

"Did you also add comforts for yourself? Not just for Daniel and me?"

"Yeah there is a gym here for me to enjoy. Also of the Guardians to enjoy. I think my three are enjoying the gym now or 'testing' the equipment as they referred to it when we got here earlier." I told him rolling my eyes.

"Let the big kids play with their new toys." he said laughing. Even through the phone it was one of the best things I have ever heard.

"But I want to play to." I told him with a pout. "But I have to make the place our paradise. I've been here since eight this morning it's now twelve and I have yet to go over to see how the bunk house is going. Though why we call it a bunk house I do know why. We should make a special name for it. That house is just as beautiful as this one. And for the fifty people that will be living there in the months to come I am sure they will appreciate that."

"With your father's help I have been able to hire a full staff and feeders. The man may scare the living shit out of me but he knows how to get things done."

"Which is why he is good at his profession."

"When do you think you will be back here?"

"I don't now another three weeks, definitely before graduation. The main house has about that long before it is done and the bunk house is about a week from being done. Then after that is done I have to make sure your staff is here and ready. Which won't take long because knowing Abe these people are very good at their jobs. Once they are settled I am taking the first plan back to you. I would not miss you graduating for anything."

"I know you wouldn't Rose. And for that I love you more. But you know the house doesn't have to be perfect right now, since we have to stay at court till Daniel is born."

"I know. I just want it to be ready before I have to leave and when we come back it will be running perfectly when we get here with Daniel. I just want the whole place to be perfect."

"It will be. With the shit-load of money that is going into that house it will be nothing less than perfect."

"Did I put a dent?"

"Not even close. But with everything you have going on over there it was a sizable amount. Three million in renovations and expenses and building on the outhouse and the security measures. This will forever be our family home."

"Are you sure it wasn't to much?" I asked him worriedly.

"I get three times that coming in every quarter Rose. It wasn't to much, you do all that you need to, to make this our family home, a safe family home. The cost of such a place means little to me."

"Well if you really don't mind I guess you won't have a problem buying me the car I saw the other day, as a present for all of my heard work."

He was laughing before he answered me, "And what car would that be beautiful?"

"The Mercedes G55 AMG."

"It'll be waiting in the garage for you when we get back with Daniel." he told me.

At first I thought he was playing but then I heard some clicking coming from his computer and the sound of the music that plays when you click on the car from the video it shows on the opening. He wasn't playing with me.

"Thank you!" I squealed into the phone.

"Anything for you beautiful. But that isn't your thank you present. That is one just because I love you. Your thank you present will see when we get there with Daniel and not before."

"Two cars?"

"Maybe, maybe not. You will have to wait and see."

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" I sighed in the phone, knowing he knew it wasn't just because of the gifts he was buying me.

"Every damn day. And I will happy tell you the same thing My Flower. I can't wait to hold you in my arms again."

"I can't either."


	11. XI Confrontation

Chapter Eleven

ROSE POV

"Tasha what a pleasant surprise to see you here. Coming to make changes to house plans again?" I asked her snidely from my seat in Christian's the state of the art kitchen while I sipped on my coffee looking over some of the plans that were still on going but soon to be complete ahead of schedule which I was thankful for.

William and the team he had put together were working very efficiently and the Guardians that were here last week to install the security here had everything up and running. The panic room was done and ready to go with all necessary tunnels constructed between the bunk house and the main house. Every room had a entrance to the panic room. Or Area. And it was impenetrable if you did not have the proper security clearance. The system was designed by the Dhampir Committee so it would recognize Strigoi just incase one of the former Guardian's turned Strigoi and knew the security codes. The doors and key pads along with everything else about the system was filled with the magic of Moroi's along with silver. So that was a bonus. But before the Strigoi could get to the system he had to get through the wards that heavily surround the property in many levels.

This place was more secure than Court. Christian and my father made sure of it. And for that I was thankful.

"The plans I had set for the nursery were perfect. It wasn't for you to interfere with." She told me snidely.

"Excuse me? Wasn't for me to interfere? I wasn't the one interfering Natasha. You were. These were plans that had already been put together since I have toured the house. Every bit of the house was meticulously done, with the approval of Christian. Since he is the one that actually owns the home and financing the renovations being made. If anyone is interfering it would be you."

"The plans weren't for you to make. I am his aunt! I should be planning his home!"

"With taste like yours do you really think he would allow you to plan his home. That so called nursery that you put together was a nightmare. The whole setup was a nightmare. But that is not why you are here? What do you really want Tasha besides to ruin my afternoon?"

"Why has Christian put you in charge of all of this Rose? Why would he put you a girl he has claimed to dislike since the two of you met?"

"Is this your fear of being replaced asking or is it because you truly want to know?" I knew I hit a sore spot when her eyes darkened with anger but she quickly covered it up as she waited for me to answer her question. I rolled my eyes at her as I crossed my arms over my chest, before I answered her. "Christian and I have made amends since the incident at Spokane and at the Academy. With all the shit we have been through past grievousness have been understandably forgiven. You cannot go through experiences like Christian and I have and make some type of connection. He has saved my life numerous times and I have saved his. Having some unwarranted hatred or dislike towards him could no longer exist in our relationship with each other. So amends made, friendship forged, trust given. Enough trust to make sure that his home will be very comfortable when he and his son arrive in a few short months. Is that enough of an explanation for you Tasha?"

"You love my nephew." she stated. It was no question, it wasn't even her trying to dig for info. She just knew. There was no denying it.

"Yes."

"Your best friend's ex-boyfriend."

"Yes."

"And Vasilisa knowns nothing of this." Again she stated.

"No she doesn't."

"This cannot continue." she told me flatly.

"What right do you have to say that it doesn't?"

"My nephew will not be with a Dhampir." she sneered

"A bit of a hypocrite aren't you?" I sneered back at her, my temper rapidly rising.

"Well we all know you made that impossible. You took him from me." she spat at me.

"I took no one from you Tasha. Dimitri was never yours or mine to have!"

"And Christian also isn't yours to have." she told me with pure venom in her voice.

"You would have your own nephew unhappy because of your jealously for something neither of us had a right to? And yet you claim to care about him."

"It is because I care for him that I forbid this relationship to ever happen. People already see him as a Strigoi wanna-be. If he was to end up with a blood whore such as yourself that would only further ruin his reputation. He needs to be with a nice Moroi girl that can further clean up his image."

"Since when has Christian cared about his image! He can give to shits what people say about him! He doesn't need anyone else's approval least of all yours. So get the stick that is stuck up your ass out. He is a big boy and can make decisions for himself. You may be the woman that raised him, but you have no right dictate what you think his life should be."

"Be that as it may, will you be the reason he loses his son?" she told me as an evil grin spread across her face. I knew what she meant. Telling Lissa I was fucking her ex and was going to be the mother to her son. She would ruin the baby and Christian's life because she was to jealous to see me happy. She would always see me as the woman that took her precious Dimka from her. But Dimitri wasn't for either of us to have hence the reason he was turned Strigoi.

"I have killed many people in the last several months Natasha Ozera. I have killed several lowlife humans that stood in my way for my quest to find and end Dimitri and a long the way I have killed over a hundred Strigoi. I will not hesitate to give you the same fate if you dare threaten to take Christian's son from him again." I told her coldly as I looked her dead in her eyes. I saw the fear set in when she realized I was not lying about the massacre I have inflicted. At one point I felt bad for the human lives I took but they were just as bed as the Strigoi. Raping and murdering woman and children nightly. They were not great losses to the world. I would not grieve for them nor would I regret my actions.

"Are we understood?" I asked her keeping my voice icy. I saw her gulp sharply before she gave a nod of her head. "Good. If I so much as have an inkling that you have told Lissa or anyone else about Christian and myself or if you ever threaten to use the baby against Christian and my happiness, or threaten the life of said child again I will not think twice before ending you. Are we still understood?"

"Yes." She told me.

"Good. Now get the hell out of my house." I told her curtly. It did not take her long to gather her things but before she left, she turned to ask me one last question.

"Does my nephew know of the horrors you have inflicted?"

"You should no longer have the right to call him your nephew but I will let it slide since Christian never has to know of this conversation. But to answer your question, he knows all that I have been through and has support me through my endeavor to find and free Dimitri. He know I have killed and that I feel no shame for it. And he is to thank for such a reprieve." I told her before I turned back to my now cool coffee and the remaining house plans William gave. I acknowledged her no more as she took her leave. I hoped she understood and did not doubt what I told her. Because I will end her if she did something to hurt my family even if all members were not yet part of this


	12. XII Christian Graduates

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

**3RD POV**

"You look nervous Ozera." Adrian said to Christian as they walked towards the auditorium for Christian's graduation.

"Do you know if Rose is here yet? She Promised she would be here."

"I'm sure she is already in the Auditorium. Stop your worrying Ozera, you will get gray hairs before you are even twenty five."

"You are right. She promised that she will be here so she is going to be here. She has never broken a promise to me before so why would she start now?" Christian said giving Adrian a nervous chuckle.

"You alright Ozera? You look like you are about to keel over."

"It just hit me that I am about to graduate and in a few months I am going to be a father. I know absolutely nothing about kids and the fact that I am about to have one kind of freaks me out and excites me at the same time. I mean the fact that me and Rose will be responsible for this little life is terrifying. Neither one of us knows anything about kids. But I don't want to give him up for anything. I love the kid already and he isn't even here yet."

"You and Rose will do well raising him. The fact that you don't know anything about kids doesn't change anything. I don't think any parent know what the hell they are doing in the beginning. What matters is you love him, the rest you will learn as you go. But what the hell would I know I don't have any kids."

"Thanks for that Adrian. I needed that. Even if you don't have kids your right. As long as I love him than the rest I'll learn along the way."

"Alright enough of this sappy shit. Let's get you inside so you can graduate."

**~*~LOML~*~**

"I really wish I could kiss you right now." Christian whispered in Rose's ear when he hugged her. This was the first time he had seen her in weeks. The distance was killing him, he was so happy she was back.

"Don't worry I'll have something better than a kiss waiting for you my high school graduate." Rose told him just before she pulled away from him. "I hope you won't find me boring after a few years since you will be educated and I the high school dropout."

"I would never find you boring Rose, you know that. And you getting you GED is still an option when we go get home."

"If I have time. I am going to be busy being a mommy. God that sounds so weird and wonderful at the same time."

"Soon Rose." Christian said when he saw the longing in her eyes as they swept over Lissa's barely visible stomach. You honestly could tell that she was pregnant not with her graduation robes on. And Aaron was pretty good about keeping his arms around her shoulders and not her waist so it wouldn't cause any unwanted attention.

"Oh Christian I am so proud of you!" Tasha exclaimed when she through her arms around her nephew.

"Thanks Aunt Tasha." Christian said rolling his eyes as he hugged her back, causing Rose to giggle.

"When we get to court we should celebrate. Where do you want to go?" Tasha asked him, when she pulled away from the hug.

"You are coming to court with us?"Christian asked her.

"Yes. I want to be there when the baby is born."

"Oh." Was all Christian had to say to his Aunts announcement. He was sure that she was going to be staying in California.

"Well you will need help taking care of the baby for awhile so I thought I would stay with you."

"I already have help. Rose will be there with me."

"Oh right. Well it wouldn't hurt to have another pair of hands to help you out."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt."

"No." Rose disagreed glaring at Tasha, she knew what the bent was trying to do and she wouldn't stand for it. "We won't need the help Christian."

"She's my aunt Rose, can you two please but whatever it is between the two of you aside for me and Daniel." Christian asked her but in his eyes he could see him begging for her to comply.

"IF, and I mean _if_ I am going to agree to this she stays in her own place while in court and under no circumstance she is staying at our home. And all visit must me announced."

"I don't see while this is any of your concern Rose. Daniel is not your kid nor is Christian's home yours to rule over." Tasha sneered.

"Aunt Tasha please, my home in California is just as much Rose's as mine I have asked her to stay with me. And Daniel while not biologically her son she will be the only mother he knows, she has just as much say as I."

"What are you talking about Christian?" Tasha asked looking up at her nephew confused. But Rose knew she was anything but. The woman was a good actress Rose will give her that, but if she didn't butt out soon Rose was going to kick her scrawny ass.

"I'll explain to you later Aunt Tasha till then I ask that you don't repeat anything we have spoken about."

"You have got to get me out of here." Adrian said as he came up behind Rose looking over his shoulder frantically.

"What is the matter Adrian?" Rose asked him barely concealing her amusement with concern.

"My aunt has brought that mad woman to the graduation. Through the whole ceremony she has been getting on my nerves. Please can we-"

"Adrain!" Melina Squealed from behind him. Causing everyone within fifteen feet to cringe.

"Run Adrian." Rose said to him. She was no longer amused. She truly was concerned now. Adrian was a good friend to her and she could tell that he was growing on Pyro to. She did not want that _thing_ around when he hung out with them, which was often.

Adrian did not need to be told twice. He took off like a bat out of hell, weaving his way gracefully through the thongs of people as he ran from Melina Tarus.

"Poor Adrian," Eddie commented as he came beside Rose and Christian.

"I don't know what was Tatiana thinking when she brought that girl to meet Adrian." Rose said as they watched the girl try to run after Adrian.

"I don't think we ever will."

"It feels weird now, being graduates. I feel like it all went by so fast. I never thought I would be here without Mase though." Eddie said sadly.

"I know what you mean Eddie. Well not about the graduate part. But it does feel weird that Mason isn't here to share glory with you. Top of the Novice Class." Rose said proudly as she grinned up at him. "I am proud of you. And i know he would be proud of you to." Rose said before she found herself pulled into a hug by an emotional Eddie.

"Thanks Rose." Eddie said with a concealed sniffle. Mason was like a brother to Eddie they did everything together since they were in diapers for him not to be here on this important and significant day in their lives made this day bittersweet for him. "Well I'm going to get back to Mia, she's waiting for me." Eddie said releasing Rose and shaking Christian's hand.

"I didn't know that you would be here Rose." Lissa said as she approached them. She looked so different to Rose. She wasn't the Lissa that she knew. The spark in her eyes were gone and her smile wasn't as bright as it should've been. Lissa had changed to a person she no longer knew or understood. And that truly sadden Rose.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world. I may not have graduated but I came here to celebrate the success of my friends."

"I am happy that you won't be a Guardian Rose. I know that we aren't as close as we use to be and we probably never will be that close again but, the thought of you getting hurt or be taken by Strigoi frightens me. I don't know what you will do now but anything is better than you putting yourself in harms way."

"Thanks Lissa."

"What are your plans though?"

"Christian offered to let me stay with him for a while. And with the baby coming he could use the help."

"I haven't asked you to stay as a babysitter." Christian told Rose with an amused scoff.

"I know." Rose said throwing a smile at him.

"I know I don't act like I care but you will take care of them won't you Christian?" Lissa asked referring to Daniel- even though she didn't know that was his name- and Rose.

"Their safety and their well being will be greatly taken cared of. Rose is one of the few friend I have. Nearly lost her once I don't intend on that happening again."

"Good. She has always been like a sister to me even when I didn't deserve her, and still don't. Make sure she is happy."

"I will." Christian told her before she walked away.

"You two did realize that I was standing right here?"

"We were aware. But I will keep my promise to her. The least I owe her for giving me my son."

The comment slightly stung Rose but she wouldn't let Christian know it nor will she dwell on it as soon as the feeling came it passed. He was right she was giving him his son but she would be the one that was called mommy.

"So that means when I have your babies in a few years that you will keep my promises too?" Rose teased as she and Christian headed towards his dorms so he could gather his things to load on the plane and the rest would be taken by the help he had hired to their home in California.

"You will be raising my son Rose for that and the fact that I never ever let you down, I will keep all the promise I make to you."

"I'll hold you to that."


	13. XIII Flight

Chapter Thirteen

CPOV

"Is the house completed?" I asked Rose. We were sitting on the jet heading towards court. I would've given anything to hold her in my arms since we haven't seen each other in weeks. But we were sharing the plane with Lissa and some other that we weren't aware of our changed relationship.

"It is. Everything is perfect. Just before I left we ran the final test on the security system. It is running perfectly. All that is left for us to do is bring our boy home and to live happily ever after."

"Didn't know you were into fairy tales, certainly didn't know you thought of me as your prince charming." I told her as I smirked. I loved the way her body gave a slight shudder every time that I did. I don't ever think she realized that she did it.

"I'm not into fairy tales and I don't think of you as my prince charming." Replied teasingly.

"If you envision us living happily ever after than you must thing of me as you prince charming."

"Oh I have a prince charming to my fairy tale ending but he snit here yet." She said with a teasing smile on her lips.

"Damn, I'm in competition with my own kid." I said playing along/

"Sad isn't it? The babe hasn't ever taken his first breaths yet and already he beats your charming wit."

"Be that as it my there is one thing he'll never beat in when it comes to you Rosemarie." I told her as my eyes burned to hers.

"And what would that be Christian." She asked me her eyes just as fiery as mine.

"Getting you to scream and shudder in a way no man ever has or ever will. I own you just as you own me."

"If we weren't on this plane I would be bouncing on you lap by now." She told me her voice between a whimper and a whisper.

"Sweetheart if we weren't on this plane I would be taking you to height you've never seen before. Forget the mile high club we'll be in a league of our own."

"When we get off this plane you better live up to that statement." She told em as she rubbed her legs together. I was pretty sure her nipples were hard as well but couldn't know for sure with my jacket covering her.

"If that is what you want." I told her my smirk firmly in place ass I looked her over hungrily. "I'll be more than happy to oblige you."

"Damn you play a mean game Prince Charming." She told me as she shuddered.

"Glad to know we agree my sweet Rose."

"You two are practically eye fucking each other." Adrian told us as he set down in front of us. "If Visalia wasn't so busing kissing my aunts ass she would be on to the two of you." He said before sipping from his drink. "Knock it down a few notches before you whole romance is blown and the kid suffers for it. I can't be a Godfather to some kid if he isn't here."

"And who say you would be Daniel's Godfather." I asked him.

"The fact that if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have realized that you are in love with Rose and still be wallowing in you own self pity."

"Touché." I told him as I took a sip of my own drink.

"So how did you ditch Melani Tarus?" Rose asked him.

"Her brother's step kids graduated today so she is staying and traveling with them."

"Brother step kids?"

"His wife is like twenty years his senior and still popping out kids. The man just turned thirty and has like twelve kids five of which are his own."

"Wow."

"Three of her kids are dhampirs so you can definitely say that she has been doing her Moroi duties."

" And you said she is still having kids?" I asked him.

"She is having twins in October. I feel sorry for the poor man. Fourteen kids most of them being on the young side. I think I would kill myself." Adrian said as he drained he glass before the flight attendant filled it up to the top.

"Don't ever expect that many kids Christian, you will be luck if you get two out of me." Rose told me slightly horrified at a women close to fifty still having kids.

"Wouldn't dream of it love." I said to placate her. I think she knew I was only telling a half truth. The idea of Rose being constantly round with my kids was very appealing but I know that I also have to be reasonable.

"You two are just so sappy makes me want to drown myself in vodka."

"You do that already." Rose said to him. "But don't worry Ivashkov, we are toning it down."

"Praise be to Jesus."

"Enough with the dramatics." Rose told him. "You need to figure ow a way to really ditch Melani. She's annoying as hell. I will not be subjected to her wile we are hanging out. I swear I will hit the chick."

"I'm working on it Little Dhampir. The bimbo is driving me beyond the point of crazy. She is the reason I am drinking so heavily. I haven't drank this much since Avery was messing with my head. And on top of that my aunt I really pushing for me to settle down. So when I get rid of Melani she'll be pushing someone else at me. That person could be better or worse, I really don't care. I just want her to get off my fucking back. There was a woman for me and I've been denied her for her own safety". Adrian said as he finished off his drink. It would have irritated me in the past to know that he was referring to my rose but not anymore. Rose was mine and she wasn't leaving me.

I think another reason it dint irritate me was because Adrian has become my friend a very good one and a very annoying one watching him drink himself to near death was painful.

"We'll figure something out Adrian." Rose told him as she moved over to sheer he was sitting to give him a hug. I couldn't even be jealous. The man looked like he needed it.

RPOV

If I could strangle Tatiana right now I would. She was hurting my best friend. If she even hand half a heat she would've given Adrian some time to get foe the fact we could ever be together don't get me wrong I love Christian more than anything, but I would have fulfilled my end o the bargain to Adrian. I would have let him woo me and there is no doubt in my mind or hear that issued have fell in love him. He we a great guy he deserved to be happy, but I fear he never ill be. For that I loath Tatiana.

"Thanks Little Dhampir." Adrian said as he begun to relax in my arms. He always said my scent helped calm him, he wasn't lying. I could literally feel the weight being lifted off his shoulders. "You don't know how much I needed that" He said as we pulled apart.

"Well, I'm glad I can help. We'll find a way to make you happy Adrian." I said sweeping the hair gently from his eyes.

"Sound impossible to me but if you believe it could happen little dhampir than I do to."

"Good." I said smily at him then giving him a pec on the cheek before moving bak to my seat near Christian. "LL will be as it should be soon."

"I truly hope so."

The rest of the flight to court was very quiet. Adrian didn't drink anymore after our hug which I was grateful four. I could also tell that Christian was relieve that he was no longer drinking as well but I could al tell that he was becoming more irritated that we couldn't touch. We have been apart for so long I knew he craved my touch as much as I craved his.

The absence between us was very productive but ver straining. When Daniel is born it was likely that the intimacy in our lives will go down the hill with how tired we were going to be waking up every for 4 hours or less during the night to take care of him. While I was looking forward to motherhood I was not looking forward to the night of no sleep and being so tired I could enjoy my boyfriend the little bugger better be happy that we loved him so much.

When we arrived at court the sun look as though it was about to make it's peak in the horizon. I felt myself fill with dread as we touched down on our destination. I never really liked coming here. It brought back memories of the Dashkov case and the fact that this was Tatiana's realm didn't help matters. This was her playground and the bitch knew it. My life was going to be hell with Christian as my only reprieve for the next few months.

"We don't have long here love. Just a comply of months we can take our boy and leave. Christian told me as sensed my misery.

"I know, it just that this place is home to may no my least favorite people."

"Same goes for me love, but at least we have each other."

"Very true"" Rose agreed with him

"You know you always have me right?" Christian asked her.

"Know Christian." I said as I smiled gently at him. I wished that I could also show him my affection through my touch but that will have to wait till we were alone."

When we got off the plane several cars were lined up to take us to our various destinations. Of course the cars waiting were all limos why I didn't understand it wasn't like we had to go far to get to our rooms we were already at court. But whatever as I got in my temporary home and in bed I didn't care.

"Ozera I request you audience after you get settled in." Tatiana a told Christian as he came up behind me to get off the plane.

"Tonight you majesty?" He asked.

"Yes, Ozera, tonight."

"Can it not wait till the morning?" He asked. Only Christian would question Tatiana's orders. God did that make me love him even more.

"If I wanted to wait till tomorrow I would not be having you come tonight" Tatiana snapped.

"Fine. Whatever. I'll get there when I can." Christian answered. I could practically see the steam coming from Tatiana's ears at Christian off handed response. He was bold, ever bolder than me. I don't even I could be so blasé to Tatiana. The boy had talent when it came to pissing people off.

Not even seeming concerned about the fact he just pissed off the queen Christian continue to the limo he had earlier seen his aunt get into. I wasn't too far behind him. I was in awe of him and just a little turned on. I was badass, there was no denying that but Christian his 'fuck off' Persona took precedence.

"You should not have been so rude to Tatiana Christina. She is the queen! She demands respect." Tasha told him as the driver closed the door after I slid into the limo.

"Why she has done nothing to earn my respect. As far as I am concerned she's a woman that has been told she was powerful all her life just because she could be. But she isn't her power is mire fantasy she dreams of. A true queen would not just sit by and watch her people be torn apart by her enemies. What answers are put before her she allows the counsel to tear apart and take years to make decisions that could save lives today. We don't live in the times that we use to aunt Tasha. You and I both know that. If our queen cannot see the truth and do what needs to be done to save the lives of Moroi and Dhampir she is not worth my time nor is she worth my respect. I will go to her tonight as she requested but I will walk in through her door the same man I have always been. If she does not like it than that is her problem. I won't put aside my beliefs for a woman not worth her weight in gold." Christian told his aunt. I don't think I have ever been more proud of him.

"You foolish boy, she could destroy you."

"I dare her to try it. I am not afraid of her. There is nothing that woman can say or do to me that will harm me. She may try to threaten me she may try to have be beaten but I don't care. I know what she is afraid of. I know how to make sure that she never follow through with her threats. So don't worry about me Aunt Tasha. I can take care of myself. There is a lot that you have taught me and there is even more that I have learned on my own. Dusty old attics hold many secrets."

I always knew that attic was more than just a place to hide for him.


End file.
